Animal Instincts
by MissBiankadonk
Summary: Mutation is something that can happen to anyone, the lucky and the unlucky. When the government intervenes and changes the abilities of one mutant makes her a target of interest by others of her kind. It's a matter of who gets to her first.
1. Acceptance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the X-Men, but I do own Morgan. Shs is my character.

Alright, I would like to tell you that this is Part 1 of the 3 Part series. Each part is obviously based on the the movies. I have added my personal touch to it so please don't expect it to me exactly like the movies. Please keep a positive and open mind when you are reading. Thank you.

* * *

**Animal Instincts**

_Part 1 of the X Trilogy_

_Chapter 1 - Acceptance_

_Two children no older than ten years old were running through the streets of a Canadian town in the middle of the winter. The little girl had tears in her eyes and she was holding on tight to her twin brother's arm. She looked up slowly at the hand that was wrapped around her forearm. It didn't look like an ordinary arm, it was full of dark grey hair and claws were developing. She didn't know what was happening but she trusted her brother to do the right thing._

"_Morgan," the boy said. "You have to keep up."_

_The girl pushed away her tear drenched red hair to look up at her bother. Police sirens could be heard in the background as the boy pulled his sister into a back alley. He didn't know what was happening to him but he couldn't endanger his sister. He didn't want them to take her as well. The girl held on tight to the hairy arm and hoped that it would go away._

_They turned around another corner just to run into a blinding light. Policemen aimed their guns at the boy and were ready to shoot. The little girl couldn't see but the grip on her forearm was becoming stronger. She looked down to see a huge claw wrapped around her tiny arm. Her eyes slowly trailed up to see half beast half boy standing in front of her. She looked in horror at what her brother was turning into._

"_Get the girl away from him," yelled one of the officers._

"_Stay away!" growled the boy._

"_Give yourself up and we won't hurt you."_

"_Leave us alone!"_

_Suddenly more hair grew on the boy's body and the police were about to take action when the girl stepped in front of the boy. Tears were streaming down her face and she wanted to help her twin. She didn't want them to take him away from her. He simply looked up at his sister and smiled. He gently touched her cheek with his claw before pushing her out of the way. Gunshots were heard and the little girl felt liquid splatter onto her face as her brother body fell to the ground, lifeless._

"_Brother!"_

Morgan's eyes snapped opened as she found herself drenched with sweat in her bed. It was rare that she would have nightmares about her childhood, especially about that night eight years ago. She didn't know why she was suddenly having these dreams but she was too tired to worry about it. Her eyes trailed up as her bedroom door slowly opened and her younger brother's head popped in. Jimmy was only twelve years old and had no memory about their brother.

"Morgan," he whined. "I heard you screaming. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she smiled. "Just a bad dream."

"Are you sure?" he walked over to the bed.

"Of course."

Morgan picked up her little brother and wrapped her arms around him. Ever since she was young, Morgan had been very protective of Jimmy and sometimes he didn't like it. But she was his older sister and that was her job. She was always there for him and she loved being around him. He was so full of energy and life even when he had scrapped knee.

"I will protect you from the bad dreams," he yawned.

"I am sure they are running away right now," Morgan kissed him on the forehead.

The sound of a loud beeping broke the silence in the room and a few groans came from under the bed sheets. It was the day every teenager dreaded. It was the first day of school. It was the beginning of a new school year and all the teachers were eager to give loads of homework to lazy students. Morgan's mother yelled for her to wake up from the kitchen but she didn't move.

Twenty minutes later, Morgan was rushing to get ready so she wouldn't miss her bus. She said a quick hello to her parents as she grabbed an orange and ran out of the house. Jimmy was already half way to the bus stop and he laughed when he saw his sister running. Morgan was done her orange when the bus turned the corner.

"You slept in again, Morgan," her brother looked up at her with big blue eyes.

"My alarm clock isn't loud enough."

"You should get a new one."

"Or you should be my alarm clock," Morgan laughed as she messed up his jet black hair.

In what felt like minutes, they had arrived at school. It was obvious that it was an autumn morning. The leaves had started to change and people were beginning to dress is warmer clothes. To Morgan, autumn meant training everyday for the Nationals before the holidays in December. It was going to be hard to get back into the routine but she was ready for it.

It was refreshing to see everyone after a few months of hardly seeing each other. The only thing that anyone did in each class was talk with their friends. It was great to hear what people did during the summer holidays. Some people went traveling, some just stayed home and some worked. Morgan was one of the many people who just stayed home and relaxed.

The final bell rang and Morgan was excited to finally get out. The first day wasn't as bad as she expected. She was just excited that there were only a few more months until she graduated. This was going to be her last year of collage and she was very relieved. But there was one thing about her day that didn't feel right.

"Morgan!" a boy's voice echoed.

She turned around with a big smile on her face as a muscular young man wrapped his arms around her. He was quick tall with thick blonde hair and deep green eyes. Jason had been her boyfriend for the past two years and he had been traveling with his father during the summer. They'd kept in touched over the internet every few days but either way, she missed him. He lightly kissed her on the lips as a welcome home gesture.

"I've missed you Jason," she smiled.

"I've waited the whole summer to see you smile."

"You have to tell me everything."

Jason told the tales of his travels around Europe. It seemed like he had a great time. He said it was different going into other countries and seeing how they lived. Going through Europe was his favorite part since it was one of the oldest places inhabited by humans on the planet. He took many pictures which he showed her. There were more than five hundred different photos of people, places and parties he went too.

It was pretty late when Morgan walked into the house. Her brother was already asleep and both her parents were in bed reading. She explained that she had been with Jason all night and that he was telling her about his trip. They understood completely and she said goodnight. She walked into her room flopped down onto her bed and quickly feel asleep.

The months seem to pass very quickly and it didn't seem long before exams. The past few months had been hard on Morgan. School wasn't the only priority on her mind at the moment. She was one of the best gymnasts in the city let alone the country. She had been training ever since she was thirteen. Her coach had told her she would never make it to the big leagues since all gymnast started at a young age.

Of course, Morgan proved them wrong. Within a year she'd completed all her levels and started right away in competition. Ever since then, she had always made it to the Nationals but never won. Her coach always told her that she was good enough to win anything. But Morgan always brushed it off.

But this year seemed to be different than others. The redhead had a different air about winning the Nationals because this year there was a trick. Whoever won the Nationals would be able to go the Olympics. She seemed very determined to get that title and go home with the gold.

Morgan walked out of the gym with a duffle bag over her shoulder. The walk home was always long but she had her music to listen to. She started walking down some of the public stairs when suddenly there was a sharp pain in her lower stomach. She stopped for a second to let it pass. It wasn't often that she had cramps after or even during practice.

The pain surpassed and she continued to walk. It had been a couple of minutes when she felt something on her leg. She looked down to see a cat brushing up against her and it was purring. It was really unexpected since she never had any animal come up to her willingly and show affection. It was a beautiful cat as well; silky ginger fur with some white and her green eyes glowed.

"Well, you're a pretty kitty," she giggled.

"_Thank… you_."

Morgan looked around to see where the voice was coming from but there wasn't anyone in sight. She figured her mind was playing tricks on her. It was late at night and she was really tired from practice. She said goodbye to the cat and continued home where she greeted by her family. They seemed very happy to see her which made her think something was wrong.

"Oh Morgan," her mother hugged her. "I was wonder when you were going to be home. Dinner's in the fridge."

"Yah, coach kept me for a little longer today. He wants my routine to be perfect for the Nationals next week."

"They're next week?"

"Yah," she pulled out a plate of food. "Apparently, the Nationals are in New York city, a few days before Christmas."

"So you won't be spending Christmas with us?" Jimmy looked up from his homework.

"We can celebrate it before I go."

"Yay," he jumped up and down. "Christmas before Christmas."

Morgan smiled as she watched Jimmy jump around. He had thick black hair and the biggest bluest eyes she had ever seen. Sometimes his actions reminded her of their other sibling but she tried not to remember him. She finished her supper and helped Jimmy to bed. They said goodnight and she went into her room.

She turned on her mini television and started to browse through the channels. The announcer on the news caught her attention and she put down the remote. Apparently, some where in the United Sates there were a few mutants that broke into a bank and took all the money with the help of their powers. Morgan couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Mutants were a totally different race than the normal humans. That's basically why she was studying in a medical school. She was hoping one day that she would find a cure for the mutation so people wouldn't have to face what her twin brother faced. She turned off the television and quickly went to bed.

The ringing of the telephone woke Morgan up and she stumbled to the phone on her desk. She wondered where everyone was since no one answered the phone even after the fifth ring. She finally picked up the phone and gave a weak hello. There was a little fuzz in the background but then someone's voice came up.

"Is this Morgan Saunders?"

"Yes it is," she stood up straight. "May I ask whose speaking?"

"This is Eric Formico. I am calling you to inform you that you have been accepted to the Nationals in New York City in four days."

"Are you serious?" she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I am very excited to meet you in person. I will see you in four days."

As soon as the man hung up Morgan started to jump around the room. She didn't actually think she would make it. There was a big smile on her face as she called her coach to tell him the great news. But no one answered the phone so she just left a message.

Morgan ran down the stairs to see a note on the kitchen counter that said her family had gone out for the day. She quickly got dressed and left the house. There was one more person she wanted to share the good news with and she was hoping he was home.

The driveway of Jason's house seemed to be deserted but she could see movement in the house. Morgan knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. She could hear voices through the door so she slowly opened it. It was like Jason not to hear someone at the door. He was usually listening to his music or playing his guitar in the basement.

She walked through the house looking for him. He wasn't in his room or in the basement but yet she could hear voices. She saw a shadow pass by the kitchen window and she thought he was outside. It was the last place she'd think he would be since it was winter. She slowly opened the back door and her eyes grew wide.

In the backyard was Jason locking lips with another girl. She was wearing his jacket and they seemed to be all over each other. Morgan's eyes began to fill with tears as they turned towards the house. Jason stopped in his tracks as he saw her crying in the back doorway. He looked back and forth from her to the girl in his arms. It seemed like he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words.

"Morgan… I-" he stumbled.

"Jason… I hate you!"

She ran back into the house and slammed the door. She could hear him trying to open the door to run after him but his footsteps faded as she ran through the snow. Morgan wasn't too far from her house when she had sudden pain in her lower stomach and she fell to the ground. The pain was unbearable and she had no clue why it was happening.

Suddenly, she felt something brush pass her arm and she looked up to see the exact same cat from a few months ago. But this time, there were two kittens with her. All three of them were purring and brushing up against her. Morgan wiped away her tears and started to pet the felines.

"It's you again," she smiled. "I wasn't expecting to see you again."

"_Here… I am_."

Once again Morgan heard the voice but there wasn't anyone around. It was like someone was behind her and said those few words than disappeared in a blink of an eye. She slowly stood up and walked back to an empty house. She didn't realize they would be gone all night as well. It was very quiet and she decided to relax so she headed up to her room.

Morgan walked into her dirty room and sighed. She had been so busy that she totally forgot to clean her room. But at the moment she was too tired to think about it. She quickly changed into her pajamas and walked over to her mirror to take of her make-up.

A scream escaped her mouth as she stumbled backward. Her eyes were wide and she was breathing heavily. She slowly crawled back to the mirror and looked into her eyes. She blinded numerous times to see if she was dreaming. Her eyes were no longer the emerald green they were this morning. But mixed in with the green was a yellowish color and her pupils were cat like.

"What's happening to me?"

**

* * *

A/N:** Well that is the first chapter of my story. Please review because I would like to know if this is a good story or not. Thanks for reading and please review.


	2. Naturally

_Chapter 2 - Naturally_

Morgan sat in the bus looking out at the changing scenery. New York wasn't as white as her hometown in Canada but at least there was some snow. It had been two nights since she had left home and to catch the bus to the Nationals. Jimmy was in tears when he was opening his present because he wanted his big sister to be there on Christmas day. She only smiled and gave him a hug and kiss.

She smiled to herself as the bus stopped right in front of the hotel that she was going to stay at. Her coach greeted her with a hug as she walked off the bus. He was very proud of her and he explained how things were going to work for the next three days of Nationals. To Morgan it was going to be her practicing her routine over and over until it was perfect.

The hotel room was very nice and pink. It was a private room for special quests only but she didn't think she was that special. She walked into the bathroom and noticed the huge bathtub in the corner. She was just about to turn on the water when someone knocked on the door. A few moments later her coach opened the door and smiled. He noticed she was a little busy but he pulled out her schedule.

"I think we should go over the routine tonight before tomorrow."

"Why's that?" she was standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"You are the second one up tomorrow."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. So grab your stuff we're heading to the gym."

Morgan and her coach spent hours at the gym working on her routine. First she just did her warm-up without the music. Then she did the routine a few times and then again with the music. It was around midnight before her coach called it a night. It wasn't the fact that he didn't want her to stay but she wanted to stay until she got it right. She only had one chance and she was going to make it count.

He congratulated her on the great practice and told her to head back to the hotel to get some sleep. They were walking back to the hotel when Morgan started to feel slight pains in her stomach again. She let is slide as a stretching cramp and continued to walk. When they reached her room the pains became worse and her legs gave way. She groaned in agony and her coach panicked to get the door open.

"Morgan is something wrong?"

"My stomach," she moaned. "It hurts."

"Is it your monthly?" he looked up at her.

"No… I've never had one before."

Her coach gave her a hot patch for her stomach and turned on the water for the bath. He thought the pain was because of the stress of the practice, he knew it couldn't be her monthly. Gymnasts develop in their late teens or early twenties since there's a lot of stress because of the training techniques. He told her to relax, take a bath and that the pains would be over by tomorrow. Morgan did as she was told and relaxed for the night.

She sat in the bath as the steam filled the room. The steam helped her breathe and the warm water felt nice against her skin. So many thoughts were going through her head at that moment. She didn't quite understand what was happening to her or she didn't want to know. The cramps weren't normal and they were getting worse. The water was cold when she finally got out of the bath to head to bed.

Morgan woke up by herself. It was early morning, birds could be heard from outside and the sun was pouring in through the window. She took her time getting out of bed and walking towards the bathroom. She flicked on the light and nearly jumped fifteen feet in the air. All her gorgeous red hair was jet black with some streak of silver at the tips.

"The hell is going on? Why is my hair black?"

Just to make sure she didn't dye her hair or anything she checked every hair on her body but it was like the hair on her head. She tried to calm herself but it was no use. The events seemed very familiar to her but yet like a far of memory that she didn't want to remember. She walked over to her bed to change into her clothes when she realized what time it was. She rushed to get ready and then ran out of the room.

Her coach called her over as she entered the gymnasium and commented on her hair. It was a drastic change but he tried not to question it. All the seats in the crowd were filled with family members, friends and people who came to watch. Morgan's heart sank as she realized that her family wasn't going to be in the crowd. But she didn't allow it to get to her because she wanted to concentrate more on the routine than anything else.

She was sitting in her chair watching the other girls perform. Their routines looked so much better than hers but some of them made a few mistakes on their landings or footwork. She didn't have a hope in hell of making it. Her performance was so simple compared to the other girls and the music wasn't that exciting.

Her coach tapped her on the shoulder to tell her to prepare since she was next. Morgan quickly got up and began to stretch. She was warmed up when the announcers called her to the floor. She breathed deeply as she walked to the center of the padded gymnast floor. The light dimmed and her music started. She closed her eyes and prayed as she began her performance.

Morgan breathed in deeply and held onto her sweater. She had just performed and her body was still shaking from her jumps. Waiting two hours to see if she made it to the Olympics was hard on her nerves. She sat in her chair for two hours playing with her hair and hoping she would make it. Her coach encouraged her to eat or drink something but she just starred off into the distance.

The announcement came and Morgan jumped out of her seat. She followed the other girls to the floor that was right in front of the judges. The main judge stood up and smiled at all the girls. Morgan's hands were shaking under her sweater as the man pulled out the list of scores. She took a deep breathe and exhaled as she heard her name echo through the whole room.

Her eyes grew wide and she was surprised to see all the judges coming over to congratulate her. Some of the others girl smiled but the others stormed off and started to yell at their coaches. The judges gave Morgan a medal and all the media was there taking pictures and filming her. She excused herself from the crowd to go look for someone.

Morgan was trying to conceal her happiness as she ran towards her coach to tell him the good news but she couldn't find him. She looked around the whole building but couldn't find him so she headed outside. She saw him talking on the phone and he seemed to be really worried. She waited for him to be done his call to tell him the good news. When he closed his phone he was surprised to see her by his side with a huge smile on her face.

"Guess what!" she almost yelled.

"What is it?"

"I made it to the Olympics! I am going to the summer Olympics!" she jumped up and down.

"That's great!" his said while smile slowly disappeared.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy?"

"I'm happy for you," he messed up her hair. "But I have bad news."

"What is it?"

"I just got a call from your father," he sighed and continued. "Your brother and mother were in a car accident and both died on impact."

"That's impossible."

"I'm sorry Morgan," he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Morgan couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was impossible that they could have died. She slowly backed away from her coach as tears started to form in her eyes. Everything came crashing down on her. She wouldn't be able to see her little brother again or hug her mother. Jimmy wouldn't be able to see her make it to the Olympics and she wouldn't be able to bother him again. He didn't even get to celebrate Christmas and he was about to turn thirteen in two weeks. She wanted to see him turn into a teenager and live his life.

Her legs gave way as the stomach cramps came back. This time it was even stronger than before. Tears started to stream down her cheeks and her coach was by her side until he backed away. The cramps spread through her body and she could hear screams all around her. She slowly opened her eyes to see her arms were full of hair and her hands weren't hands anymore. It was like a nightmare becoming reality.

"No…this can't be happening?"

Morgan looked up at her coach who seemed horrified. The only thing she wanted right now was someone to hold onto but he turned away and ran. Everyone around her began to scream and she stood up. A few people were yelling into their cellular phones but their voices were becoming blurred. Morgan looked down at her body and images flashed in her head from of eight years ago. She didn't know what to think anymore. She was just hoping to wake up and find out that this was all just a bad dream.

"Brother…" she whimpered.

Sirens could be heard in the distance and she had to make a decision. Either stand there and get killed by the police or run away and have the chance of living in fear. The police and government cars pulled up and armed men jumped out of them. She stood looking down at her forming claws for a few moments before looking up at the armed men.

"Give yourself up and we won't hurt you," yelled one of the men.

"Brother!" she whimpered. "Why?"

"Please give up!"

Morgan looked up at one of the men and he couldn't stand her gaze. Tears were streaming down her face and she was trying to catch her breathe. She just wanted to scream at the top of her lungs and make everything go away. It was happening all over again, the random pains in the lower stomach, the changing of the body image and now the growing hair.

She tried to put it behind her when the signs were clear but now it was clearer than ever. This is what happened to her brother all those years ago and now it was happening to her. She knew it would to and she tried not to think about it. Her bother had the same genetics as her and she was bound to mutate. Her life was over and just because she was different from everyone else.

**

* * *

A/N:** I had so much fun with this chapter. It may be short but the next one will be longer.

Please review if you guys like it. I really want to know. Then I will try harder to make it better. Thanks!


	3. Rescue Mission

_Chapter 3 - Rescue Mission_

There were a couple of snow flakes that began to fall from the sky. It seemed like they were going to get some snow today. It was a late Saturday afternoon and most of the students were having fun outside, preparing for the holidays or studying for exams in a few weeks. Ororo was making some coffee for the other teachers when something on the television caught her attention.

She put down the coffee maker and walked into the living room. She turned up the volume to listen to the news. The reporter was explaining that there was a disturbance in upper New York outside a local gym. An image was posted on the television and Ororo quickly called for the others. Scott and Jean ran into the room and Charles Xavier was not too far behind.

"The police have it under control," the reporter began. "It seems there is a mutant disturbance outside the local gymnasium. The authorities and government police were called in immediately. Here is some live footage."

The four adults were shocked to see a half animal half teenage girl standing in the snow being surrounded by armed men. The camera zoomed in on the girl and it seemed like she was crying. Jean looked down at the Professor for guidance but he simply starred at the television. It was unlike him not to notice a new mutant when he did his weekly check with Cerebro.

"Only earlier today," the reporters voice echoed, "this girl was accepted to go to the Olympics when her mutation began. We have no idea why it started. It just goes to show that even the healthiest of people can catch the mutation disease."

"Professor," Jean looked down at him. "What should we do?"

"Get to her fast."

They all turned to the television to see one of the policemen was attacking the girl and trying to get her tied down. They watched as she was tranquilized and brought into a government vehicle. They all knew what was going to happen to this girl. The government, for a few years now, had been trying to find a cure for the mutation gene and now was their chance.

The four adults ran down the halls into the underground areas of the school. They had no time to waste to change into their uniforms since every second counted. The school had lost a few mutants in the past to the government. The tests they did on the teenagers were horrible and most of them committed suicide or died because of the drugs. Jean started up the _Blackbird_ as everyone else buckled themselves in. This was their fastest aircraft at the school and it was use in emergencies only. It just happened this was more than an emergency.

The government officials brought the girl into a medical room and place her on one of the metal tables. The scientists were already waiting for the mutant to arrive and began right away on their testing. They attached the girl to many machines to keep track of her vital signs and to make sure their tests were working.

Three scientists were writing down notes and the procedures being taken. Two other scientists were looming over the girl and examining her thoroughly. One scientist injected a silver liquid into the mutant's arm and awaited the reaction. Nothing happened and they began on the next procedure. Another man walked into the room with a tray full of items they were to use, most of them were syringes.

Morgan couldn't fell most of her body but the parts she could feel were in pain. She slowly opened her eyes only to be blinded by a bright light. Her eyes adjusted very quickly and she could make out figures looming over her. She felt points of pain in her arms and tears began to stream down her cheek. There were metal clamps around her wrists, waist, ankles and neck. She tried to move but it was no use. They were holding her down.

"Mutant regaining consciousness," said a harsh voice.

"Prepare to give another injection."

She screamed at the top of her lungs when she felt a sharp pain in her neck. Her whole body tensed as she felt the liquid flow through her veins. Her eyes snapped opened and the whole room began to shake. Metal bottles, tables and metal items were being crushed by an invisible force. The man backed away from her as the clamps snapped open.

"The mutant is escaping. Call security."

Two of the men ran off and Morgan stumbled to her feet. Everything around her was collapsing into itself but she noticed it was only the metal items. She faced the only man that was there and walked up to him. She grabbed him by the front of his coat and demanded for him to bring her outside. He quickly agreed and she followed with her claws around his neck.

She didn't know what was wrong with her but her body was acting on its own without thinking. The only thought that was flowing through her mind was the survival instinct. She would do anything to get out of this building and out where she could be free. The man in front of her was shaking and he was unsure in his actions. A smiled crossed her face as they turned the last corner.

Through the doors down the hall she could see the outside world. She pushed the man that had led her here down the hall towards the doors. Before they were half way down the hall, armed men came running around the corner and prepared to fire. She turned around and placed the man in front of her as they opened fire. A smile crossed her face as she walked closer to the doors and hiding behind the bloody body of the scientist.

Jean Grey landed the plane not to far from the government base where they had brought the girl. They were hoping that they weren't too late to save her. The four adults sat in the ship waiting for a sign of life from inside the building. Storm caught sight of a few men in white coasts running past the windows and she quickly told the others that they just hit their cue.

Cyclops and Storm had already left the aircraft to head into the building. They braced themselves as the gates went flying forward and the girl came walking out with a dead man in her hands. She body pulsated at every move and she seemed lost when she looked around. The world around her looked so different. The colors were more vibrant and she could smell everything from the blood to the concrete under her.

"I see were not too late," Cyclops began to walk forward.

"Wait," Storm stopped him. "Something's not right."

The girl was worst than before. Almost half her body was covered in black fur, her claws had become bigger and she was becoming less human every moment. Suddenly hundreds of S.W.A.T. began to run out of the bushes and from behind the walls. They all aimed their guns at the girl and were ready to fire at any moment. One of the men walked forward and lowered his gun.

"If you don't struggle, we promise to cure you."

"Brother," she growled. "You killed him."

"STAY BACK!"

The girl lunged at the man and everyone opened fired. Storm jumped forward to try to stop them but it was too late. They had tried their best to save another one like them but there actions weren't fast enough. They started to head back to the _Blackbird_ until Cyclops saw Jean waving at them. He turned around to see the girl standing with the man's bloody head in her shaking hands and she was surrounded by thousands of bullets.

"Impossible," he whispered.

"What?" Storm turned around. "A second power?"

The girl dropped the head then the thousands of bullets went flying and killed the S.W.A.T. men. Storm started to run towards the girl as she collapsed to the ground from exhaustion. Blood was every where on her body but she was out cold. Storm quickly picked her up and headed back to the _Blackbird_. The girl was still breathing but she didn't know for how long.

She ran into the aircraft and it soon departed. Jean and Cyclops were at the controls as Storm tried to help the girl. She seemed to be a little older than most people when their mutation started. Storm scanned her body for any vital wounds but she only found deep cuts and bruises in some places.

"I will contact the Professor," the redhead opened up a cell phone. "Is she still breathing?"

"Barely," Storm looked up. "She is loosing a lot of blood though."

Cyclops quickly got up and went into the back room to get the first aid kit. Jean informed the Professor about what happened and he seemed interested. She also told him about the girl's condition and he urged her to hurry back to the school. He wanted to see who this girl was. It wasn't often they found a mutant with two totally different abilities.

**

* * *

A/N:** Thank you everyone for the reviews. This chapter was pretty short but Morgan is finally in good hands. Now the real story begins. :D

So please reviewers,** if you like my story please tell me so in a review! Because I love reviews**:D


	4. Panic

_Chapter 4 – Panic_

The Professor was waiting for them when the three adults arrived back at the academy. Scott was holding the girl and he was surprised how light she was. Most of her wounds and bruises were wrapped in bandages and Charles could tell she had been through a lot. The Professor nodded as Scott brought the girl inside and Jean quickly followed. Now that they had her at the school they had to make sure she would survive.

Jean quickly put on her lab jacket and walked through the automatic doors. She had been talking care of this teenage girl for the past few days and it seemed she was in a deep coma. The Professor's requests were to keep her healthy until she woke up, then she had to bring her to him. Jean began to set up a few needles with vitamins in them when the table began to shake slightly. She would have guessed it to be a slight earthquake but they never happened in New York.

"Scott," she yelled. "Can you some here for a second."

Scott walked into the room and noticed a few metals tables were shaking. He wondered what was going on but then he was stabbed with a sleeping injection. Jean screamed as she looked down at the girl. Her eyes were slowly opening and her whole body was shaking. The red head ran to the other side of the room where she found another sleeping injection. She had to get the formula into the girl before she caused anymore damage.

"Scott!" she screamed. "Get up. I need your help."

Suddenly all the shaking stopped and she turned around to see the girl sitting up starring right at her. Jean stood still for a moment as the girl slowly climbed off the bed and went to stand but her legs gave way. She looked up at Jean with teary eyes and her body began to shake. Jean braced herself but nothing happened.

"Brother?" she whimpered

"Oh, you poor thing," she walked up to her.

"Brother…"

The girl looked so hopeless in this state. Jean was hoping that the Professor could help her. Only a few mutants before her came to the school in this condition and they turned out fine. She wrapped her arms around the girl and hugged her. The girl calmed down and wiped away her tears. Jean brought a wheelchair over and she placed her inside. There was no way the girl was in any condition to walk.

Jean quickly walked through the halls of the school looking for the Professor's office. She was hoping he was there since she didn't know when the girl was going to do something that would endanger the other students. Before going into the Professor's office, she wrapped the girl in a blanket just in case some of the students were in there. The girl was still covered in hair and her claws weren't going away anytime soon. Jean had guessed that the girl couldn't control any of her powers and that only could be dangerous.

She opened the door to see that the Professor was all alone reading a book. When she closed the door he turned around and noticed the girl in the wheel chair. He nodded and Jean left the room. The girl looked up at the Professor and then around the room. She began to panic and items in the room began to move. She had never seen this place or this man before and she was afraid he might be part of the government.

"_There is no need to be scared_," he said in a soothing voice.

The girl's head moved around the room to see where the voice came from but there was only the man. She gripped around the side of the wheel chair with her claws and started to strip the metal. The Professor didn't under what she was doing but he soon found out when pieces of metal flew past his head. He didn't understand how this girl could have such power. He closed his eyes and tapped into her mind.

"_Morgan_," he called to her.

"_Brother_…" she stopped dead in her tracks.

"_I won't hurt you. I am here to help you._"

Logan was walking down the halls of the school smoking his cigar when he saw shards of metal fly past his face. He looked where it came from and, to his surprise; it was the Professor's office. He slowly opened the door to see Charles in one of his mind trances and a creature in a wheel chair. There was something different in the air and he knew it was bad. He didn't let his guard down for a moment as he waited for the Professor.

He looked down at the creature in the wheel chair and noticed its arm was changing. The black fur on its forearm was disappearing and the claw was slowly turning into a human hand. Logan looked up to see the Professor was looking right at him. He smiled slightly and then faced the human. Logan knew he was talking to it in his head. The Professor always did that, he was a man of few words.

"_Are you alright_?" the Professor wheeled over to her side.

"…" she couldn't bring herself to talking.

"_You're in a safe place_."

The door opened and Jean walked in. She smiled when she saw the Professor and nodded to Logan. She also noticed the girl was unconscious and back to normal. Charles asked her to escort the girl back to her room for some rest since she really needed it. The redhead did as she was told and wheeled the girl out of his office. Logan caught a glimpse of the new student and he knew there was something about this one that made her different.

Jean walked into the girl's new bedroom and pushed her over to the bed. She seemed to be sleeping and the redhead didn't want to wake her. She knew the Professor could help her out and she would be back to normal in the next week. Jean quickly left the room to let the girl have a good night sleep since she really needed it.

Morgan rolled over and nearly fell off the bed. She rubbed her eyes and sat up in her bed. She suddenly stopped what she was doing when she realized she wasn't in her room. It was smaller, there was a closet door, a brown dresser and it seemed different. That is when she remembered everything, the events at the gymnasium, the government attack and then everything going blank.

She quickly stood up and was about to run out of the room when she noticed what she was wearing. She would be spotted so easily by other people so she went into the closet and quickly put on the clothes that were there. Morgan slowly walked down the halls of the building and kept alert for any signs of life. There were people laughing and talking but she wasn't sure where they were coming from.

She turned a corner and right in front of her was a huge window that showed outside world. She slowly walked up to the window and looked outside at all the people that were in the courtyard. Her eyes widened as she saw children teleporting across the basketball court, another child running on water and some were spitting out fire and ice.

"They're all mutants…"

Images from eight years ago flashed before her eyes and she backed away from the window. She couldn't believe where she was. There were mutants every where and if the government found out about this place they were all die. Morgan turned around to run away but she bumped into someone. He was a tall with brown hair and he was wearing red sunglasses. She thought she had met this man before but she didn't know where.

"When did you wake up?" he smiled.

"No," she backed away. "Get away from me."

Before he could stop her, she ran off down the stairs and around the corner. He quickly ran off to tell the others about the girl. Morgan ran down the stairs and nearly ran into a group of students that just came out of class. They all gave her dirty looks but it didn't bother her as she ran down the hall. The mutants were every where and she had to get away from them.

Morgan finally found the front door and was just about to head towards it when two adults ran around the corner. One of the adults had somewhat long red hair and the other had dark skin and white hair. They were surprised to see her in the lobby and they seemed to be worried about her. One of them stepped closer and Morgan jumped back. She didn't want to get to close to them.

"It's alright," said the dark skin one. "We won't hurt you."

"How can I trust you?"

"We wouldn't hurt our own kind. Not in a lifetime."

"I'm not like you," Morgan yelled.

She turned around and two more adults came around the corner that appeared to be men. One was quite big and he starred at her intently. The other was the man from before and he had his hand next to his glasses. Morgan looked around her and began to panic. She had no clue where she was and these mutants were popping up all around her. One of them moved towards her but she moved closer to the front door.

One of the women tried to convince her to calm down but she couldn't. The ground started to shake and it made Morgan's heart jumped. Her eyes darted around the room as she tried to regain her balance. The redhead grabbed her arm to help her back up. Morgan reacted in pure instinct and swung her arm to get the woman off. The woman flew across the hall and into the wall.

Morgan's eyes grew wide as the man in the glasses went to help her. The room stopped shaking and she ran for the door. She couldn't imagine herself hurting anyone else. She didn't even know how she managed to throw that woman across the room. Nothing was making sense. She remembered what happened at the gymnasium, and then she suddenly woke up here. It didn't make sense. What happened between than and now?

The sun blinded her as she looked around for a way out. She turned her head to see the entrance of the property and headed towards it. She had to find a way back to Canada where she would be safe from American government. They had the biggest problem about the mutants and plus she could go up north where no one would know she lived there.

She ran up to the entrance and tried to open the gates. She looked around for a button to push to make then open but there wasn't anything. Morgan looked over her shoulder to see the people running out of the building and looking around for her. If she didn't find a way out of there, they would for sure get her. She had no choice. She was going to have to jump the gate or at least climb over it.

The people were calling after her but it didn't stop her from backing up and running for the gate. When she was a few feet in front of the gate she jumped and gabbed on to the metal bars. She had a good grip on the top of the gate and she quickly flipped over it. When Morgan landed on the ground she nearly lost balance and almost sprained her ankle. She turned her head to see the adults a few away from the gate but before they could call for her she ran down the street.

It was late at night and the city seemed livelier than during the day. All the flashing lights on the building were on, people were walking everywhere and Morgan seemed out of place. She crossed the street and headed into the park. It seemed to be very deserted except the odd couple now and then. She sat down on a bench and brought her legs up to her chest.

After a few moments, she heard voices and she looked up to see no one there. She closed her eyes to think a little and the voices started again. Her head snapped up to see two squirrels chasing each other. Her eyes widened as they began to yell in English at each other. When they were done yelling they both looked at her and then ran away. She looked around to make sure no one else was there. She lowered her head onto her knees and tried to block out the yelling.

Morgan heard footsteps coming towards her and she looked up to see one of the men from before. She sat up and was ready to stand but he put up his hand to calm her down. She didn't have the potential to run away again so she hung her head and sighed. He sat down on the bench and looked over at her. She looked like a walking disaster with the sweat suit and some of her bandages could be seen.

"Are you alright?" he finally said.

"No," she rubbed her eyes to stop her from crying.

"Come on," he moved closer. "Don't cry. Everything will be fine."

"No, it won't," she looked at him with teary eyes. "I killed government officials. They are going to find me and kill me."

"Don't say that," he wrapped his arm around her. "Everything will be fine if you come with us. Back at the school, they will help you."

"How do you now?"

"I was a lot like you when I first got there. But they helped me like they will help you."

Morgan agreed and stood up. He didn't seem as bad as she thought. But she didn't understand how he could be a mutant. There was nothing wrong with him. She guessed that some mutants could hide their special abilities more than others. He stood up and she followed him. At this point the park was deserted and hardly anyone was on the streets.

They were walking to the other side of the park so they could meet up with the others. Morgan stayed behind the man as they walked because she was still a little unsure of him. He seemed like the kind of guy you wouldn't want to bee late at night in a back alley. She looked up at him and opened her mouth to break the silence when he was attacked by a blue flash.

Morgan turned to see the man's body half way into a tree and a blue woman on top of him. The woman turned around and started to walk towards her. Morgan froze and didn't know what to do. It didn't make sense to her, a mutant attacking another mutant. The woman pulled out a syringe with a red liquid in it and grabbed her.

"Nighty-night," she smiled.

The woman was about to inject her with the syringe when the man came up from behind her. Morgan pulled away as three metal claws came out of his knuckles and attacked the woman. She dodged his attack and flipped behind him. Morgan noticed she was a martial arts master as she attacked man with numerous kicks and pushes.

Morgan watched in horror as the two adults fought each other. She had no clue what was going on but she wanted it to stop. The next time she looked up the woman had knocked him into a tree again and she had the upper hand. Morgan couldn't stand watching so she decided to help. There was no point standing around and letting him get hurt.

When the woman was looking around she ran up behind her, grabbed her arm and flipped her over. This gave the man a chance to stand up and attack the blue woman. Morgan turned around to help the man up but instead two strong arms grabbed her. The man quickly stood up and wanted to attack but he found no way around Morgan.

"Sorry," she laughed in her multi-toned voice. "She's mine."

Morgan struggle to break free but she stopped when the woman stabbed her in the neck with the syringe. She felt the liquid course through her body and her vision was becoming blurry. Her heart began to race and she could feel her body temperature rising. It was the same sensation she felt when she was escaping from the government building.

It felt like instinct as her senses were heightened and she felt more confident in her thoughts. Morgan grabbed the woman arm and dug her nails into her flesh. The woman screamed and she released her. The man was surprised to see Morgan still moving even after the injection and he watched as she fought the blue woman.

"It's impossible," the woman said. "You're supposed to be out cold."

"You will need more than that."

Morgan lunged forward and tackled the woman. She didn't know what she was doing but she couldn't bring herself to stop. It was like the syringe was some sort of fluid that triggered panic in the body. It wasn't good for Morgan because she could feel her body draining but she kept pushing herself. She finally knocked out the woman and she stood trying to catch her breath. Droplets of sweat were dripping from her body and she couldn't keep her vision focused.

Logan ran to the girl's side as she collapsed to the ground. Her whole body was soaked in sweat and her breathing was rapid. He picked her up in his arms and ran out of the park. He had to find the others and find out what was in that syringe. After a few minutes of running around, he ran into the others and quickly told them what happened. They didn't believe him until they saw the girl in his arms.

"A blue woman?" Ororo looked up. "It must have been Mystique."

"But what was she doing there?" Jean started up the _Blackbird_.

"I don't know," Logan looked down at the girl. "But she said clearly wanted the girl."

"We better get her back to the Professor. He will know what's going on."

On the trip back to the school, Ororo kept watch over the girl. She kept whipping away the sweat and trying to keep her body temperature down. The others stayed in their seats but Logan kept looking back to see if she was alright. The girl did remind him a lot of himself when he was that age. Being scared about their powers and thinking it's wrong to have them. He just hoped she would make it.

**

* * *

A/N**: Well that is chapter four. Thank you guys for your reviews. I really appreciate it. I would like more though. More reviews equals for chapters. :D


	5. Discovery

_Chapter 5 - Discovery_

Morgan had woken up again in that same room in the same school and wondered what happened. Her memory from the night before was a little hazy and she had a huge headache. The redhead had come by to give her a few vitamins since she was coming down with a fever. While she was doing her daily check up, the redhead found out that she couldn't use her legs nor could she use her voice.

The redhead gave her the pleasure of touring her around the school. It was a huge estate let alone a huge school. It seemed to have everything from a playground, classrooms, bedrooms and everything a boarding school should have. It was the best thing Morgan had ever seen. She didn't realize that there were people that cared about mutants but she was still worried the government would find her.

Morgan was getting used to navigating her wheel chair around the hallways. Jean had told her it would take a week or two for her body to fully heal since the fluid had to leave her body completely. Morgan had to go through many tests and she spent most of her time with Jean or the Professor. Her lessons with the Professor were mainly trying to figure out her dominant power but he couldn't quite put his figure on it.

Some lessons were better than others. The Professor seemed very determined to find out what she could do so he could help her developed it. He figured as he watched her move metal items that it put a strain on her mind. After moving a pen she would gasp for air. But he didn't understand how she could have stopped over a thousand bullets without any trouble and yet now she is struggling.

There was no other choice. He wanted to save it for his last resort but he tested her in everything he could think of and he had to look through her mind. He explained to her what he was going to do as he wheeled up to her. She thought for a moment before nodding her head and allowing him to go through her thoughts. She closed her eyes and relaxed as he brought his hands up to her head. Images flashed before her minds eye of what happened eight years ago and what had been happening recently.

Her eyes snapped open and she gasped as the Professor pulled his hands away. She put her hand on her forehead and breathed deeply. She didn't know why it hurt her so much but she could feel a headache coming on. The Professor seemed very troubled. He had looked every where is her mind yet he couldn't find what he was looking for.

Jean walked into the room and she was glad to see Morgan was feeling and looking better. She was holding a few folders in her arms and she requested to speak to the Professor. Morgan understood and wheeled out of the room. It often happened. The adults never let her stay at their meetings. She didn't quite understand since she was older than most of the students in the school but she tried not to let it bother her.

The Professor and Jean went down into the lower levels of the school. All the tests results from Morgan's tests were in and some of the information was very odd. Jean placed the x-ray transparencies on the light board and turned it on. The transparencies were of Morgan's whole body but there were a few items that stood out. Ororo seemed to be very interested in the pictures and wanted to know why Jean had taken them.

"Professor," Jean faced him. "I have analyzed the data many times but I still don't understand some things."

"What's the problem?"

"Well, she seems to be a normal young woman on the outside but, from the x-rays, she is very different. It seems she has two stomachs, no ovaries, her lungs are more developed, most of her bones are half hollow and her heart is bigger and has a fifth chamber, but the thing that bothered me the most was her brain."

"Is there something wrong with it?" the Professor looked up. "She has a wonderful mind."

"Her mind in fine, it's her brain itself," she placed an x-ray of Morgan's skull. "The back of the brain is more developed than most humans and also her voice box has a second part to it. I have no idea what any of this could be."

"Could it be the government testing?" Ororo spoke up.

"It's highly doubtful," the Professor looked over. "It must be part of her mutation."

"I haven't had this much trouble since Logan came around. I will run up a few more tests."

"In the meantime, I will keep watch over her in school."

Morgan sat in her wheelchair and watched the sun set. She was still a little unsure of the place these people brought her but they didn't seem to be dangerous. A sigh escaped her lips as she saw an owl fly by in the night sky and she could hear it talking. She focused on the owl and he was thinking of what to hunt for. Her eyes wondered around her surroundings and she noticed there was a bolt on the ledge near by. She starred it down and it began to move. She looked around to see if anyone saw it but no one was there. Her eyes locked onto the bolt again and it began to float in the air.

"I see you kept yourself entertained," a redhead was standing next to her.

"…" she nodded and saw the bolt fall to the ground.

"I think it's time for bed."

Jean pushed the wheel chair through the halls until she found the room where the girl was staying for the past week. The girl seemed to like it but she simply wheeled herself over to the window and sat there. Jean wasn't sure what to do, she just felt bad for her. She could remember what it was like when she first developed her mutation and it was hard accepting it.

"You should get some sleep. I will come in the morning."

Morgan heard the door closed and she sighed. The days were becoming more a like every day. Her lessons with the Professor were becoming very tiring and she was getting a lot of headaches because he wanted her to move a lot of items across the room. She thought it was better to develop this power than whatever the other one was. She looked down at her hands and she couldn't believe what she turned into. It was worse than what her brother did.

The night was growing long and she couldn't get any sleep at all. She turned her wheel chair around and stood up. Suddenly her legs gave way and she fell to the ground. She tried to move her legs but they wouldn't budge. After a few minutes of poking them and trying to get them to move, she realized she wouldn't be able to walk for a little while longer.

She hung her head as she slowly made her way through the halls. There were only a few places she could go now since there was no way she could make it down the stairs. She wheeled into what seemed to be the living room to see a child sitting on the couch. He looked up for a few moments then turned back to the television.

The kitchen was bare as well. She looked around for something to eat and found an orange in a basket on the counter. She wheeled over and picked it up. The sun was coming up when she got back to her room with the orange in her lap. When she was done her orange someone knocked on the door and Jean walked in with a smile on her face.

"Did you get a good night sleep?" she walked over to her side.

"…" she nodded.

"Well, the Professor wants to see you this morning. Hopefully he can help you."

Before leaving the room Morgan through away her orange peels and wheeled out of the room. Jean quickly followed her making sure she didn't over exhaust herself but she was doing a good job on pushing her own weight. They both entered the Professors office and it seemed he was having a meeting with three of the adults. They all looked down at Morgan and quickly left. As soon as they left she wheeled up to the desk.

"I hope you had a good night sleep," he folded his arms.

"…" she nodded.

"I see you haven't gotten your voice back?" he noticed from her silence.

His words echoed in the room as Morgan tried to find something to say. But she couldn't bring herself to say anything. She tried many times talking or standing up but each time she failed. She wanted to talk again and run but she guessed her body wasn't healing fast enough. Her eyes slowly trailed up to meet the Professor's. A few moments passed and he simply nodded.

"I understand," he smiled. "Jean has recently showed me some of your test results. I, myself, find them very interesting. I think they might help me find what you can do."

"…" she looked up at him.

"If you don't mind I am going to go through your mind just one last time."

Morgan watched as the Professor closed his eyes and he went into a tranquil state. Her had gone through her thoughts once before but this time it felt like he wasn't just looking through her thoughts. But she simply looked outside and she saw a sparrow at the window. She put out her hand and called for it to come over. Within a few moments the bird flew over and landed on her fingers. A smile crossed her face and the Professor opened his eyes.

"I didn't know we had a visitor," he joked. "I think I might know. You are a very special girl."

Morgan opened her mouth to speak when the door swung open. The sparrow flew out of her hand and out the window. She turned around to see the man that was at the park with her a little while ago. He black hair was styled in a weird way and he was wearing a leather jacket with pants. A smile crossed her as she turned back to the Professor.

"Ah Logan," the Professor smiled. "You are just in time."

"You wanted to see me?" he looked down at the girl in the wheel chair and smirked.

"Yes," he turned to Morgan and nodded.

She nodded back and started to turn around. The man looked down at her with the weirdest look as she left the room. Many people gave her weird looks when she went through the halls. It was like they never had seen a girl in a wheel chair before. She wheeled outside and the sun nearly blinded her.

It was a very nice day and most of the students were outside. They were playing basketball and studying for some of their classes. Morgan looked down at her legs. She wanted to walk again more then anything. It would be nice to run again and not feel limited.

A sighed escaped her lips and she sat up. She was going to try then and there to stand. She didn't care if people laughed at her. Morgan took a few deep breathes before supporting herself out of the chair. A few moments passed as she realized she was standing on her own. She started to walk but had a little trouble since it had been a while. She guessed living at this school wouldn't be so bad.

A week passed and Morgan had spent a lot of time with the Professor. He had found out what her special powers were. She had the ability to change into animals and she could also talk to them. He had given her the name 'Animorph' and called her 'Ani' for short. She really felt like she was part of the students but sadly she hadn't gotten her voice back.

Morgan lay in her bed from a long day of training. The Professor had been training her to change into animals. Everyday she got faster and faster. The one thing she mastered first was the ability to talk to animals. Many times during the day she would hear birds flying by and dogs yelling at each other. It was a lot like before but now it was clearer and they could hear her too.

A few hours passed and she finally got up. There was no point trying to get back to sleep. She walked through the halls and through the living room. That boy was there again watching TV. She overheard some of the students saying that he never slept or something weird like that. Morgan walked into the kitchen and found on orange in a basket on the counter.

She took the orange and walked up to the refrigerator to find something to drink. After a few minutes of rummaging she finally found a juice box in the back of the fridge. She turned around to see the man from before standing on the other side of the kitchen drinking a soda. She quickly sat down and started to eat her orange. Once and a while she would look up at him and smirked.

"So you got a name?" he looked up at her.

"…" she opened her juice box.

"The Professor told me you couldn't speak," he took a sip of his soda. "I guess there's one less kid to annoy me," he turned to leave.

"Morgan," she looked up at him.

"What?"

"My name is Morgan," there was an awkward silence. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"The other night at the park. I don't know what would've happened to me."

"Just be glad I was there."

He took the last sip of his soda and left the kitchen. Morgan was left alone for a couple of moments before she left to go back to bed. For the time since she had been there she had only met up with a few of the adults. She spent most of her time alone or the Professor. She guessed it was because she was new or maybe she really didn't fit in with the other students. It didn't really matter at the moment. She was more worried about sleep.

**

* * *

A/N**: Sorry for the long wait for I have been busy with photoshop. Been drawing a lot lately. :D Anyway please review and tell me what you think. **I love reviews!**


	6. Sunny Afternoon

_Chapter 6 – Sunny Afternoon_

_The school bell rang and a hundred students ran outside to play. Girls were skipping, boys were playing soccer in the field and everyone was having a great time. Until the playground fell silent as everyone turned their heads to see the commotion at the jungle gym. It wasn't often the background fell silent and it felt like time had stopped. Three boys starred down at a little redhead girl who was holding on tight to her swing._

"_Yo, carrot top," the boy yelled. "Did you hear me? I said this is my swing."_

"_I was here first," she said under her breathe._

"_What was that?"_

_The girl's eye filled with tears as the boy started to pull her off the swing. She held on as long as she possible could until she wad forced to let go. There was a gasp from the crowd as the little girl started to cry. The other two boys started to call her names and push her around. The boys fell silent as a redhead boy stepped out of the crowd and froze when he saw the girl crying. He walked up to the two boys, pushed them out of the way and helped the girl up. The leader of the three boys stood up from his swing and walked over._

"_Well, what do we have here? Another carrot top or should I saw radish head," the boy laughed._

"_I wouldn't laugh if I was you," the redhead glared at him._

"_Brother," the girl pulled on his sleeve. "It's alright. Let it go."_

"_No, they hurt you," he turned back to the boys. "You give back the swing."_

"_Why should I? It's my jungle gym, so it's my rules," the boy looked at his two friends. "You should learn your place."_

_The two boys advanced on the boy and the little girl. The redhead stood in front of the girl as he took a battle stance. He had been trained in the martial arts since he was four years old and protecting his sister would be a piece of cake. The two boys came at him one by one; he simply moved out of the way and ran for the leader. The redhead pounced on him and started to beat him up as a teacher ran over to pry them apart._

"_Mr. Saunders," the teacher pulled him by the ear. "This is the forth time this week. I'm calling your parents."_

_The little red head girl sat outside the Principal's office waiting for her brother to come back out. Her hands were crossed, her feet were swinging since they couldn't really reach the floor and her eyes were locked on the principal's door. She tried to warn her brother about those bullies but when it came to her getting pushed around he always stood up for her. It happened often since she was the only redhead in the school besides her brother and she was easily picked on._

_The door to the office opened and both her parents walked out with her brother following them. He hung his head as he followed the two adults out of the school to the car. The twins sat in the back of the car as their mother and father yelled at him. The first time in his life he actually started to yell back at them. It was very unusually for him to do so since he always took his punishments very seriously. The little girl tried to calm down her baby brother as her parents and twin yelled at each other._

"_What was I supposed to do," he yelled at the top of his lungs. "Let them push her around."_

"_You shouldn't have punched him. Violence is wrong."_

"_You're wrong!"_

_The car stopped in the driveway and they were still yelling. The little girl was in tears as she tried to stop her brother and parents from fighting. The baby was crying at the top of its lungs, trying to tell everyone around him to stop yelling. She looked over at her twin brother and noticed he was different from before. The hair on his head and arms weren't red anymore, it was slowly turning black. The little girl screamed as both their parents turned around to see their son changing into some monster._

"_Morgan," her mother yelled. "Get away from him."_

Morgan's eye snapped open and as she found herself in her bed, ten years later. She didn't quite understand why she was having all these nightmares and she only started having them when she arrived at the school. The day had just started and she knew it was going to be long one with the lack of sleep. She only had one class that day and it was physics with the Professor after lunch.

The sun was in her eyes as she sat down next to the pond. She had some time to spare so she reached into her school bag and pulled out her sketchbook. She had only recently started to draw since it was the only thing to do and the estate had many beautiful landscapes to color. She would read but she had been reading too much for her own good.

The pond's water was very calm and the flowers looked very beautiful floating on the water. She was almost done her sketch when a shadow crossed the page. She looked up to see a blonde boy playing with a lighter and he was looking right at her. She quickly picked up her things and stepped away from the pond. She really didn't want to get in anyone's way and he looked like he could cause trouble. But he simply looked at her as he opened and closed his lighter.

"Can I help you?" she looked up at him.

"Why aren't you in class? Are you skipping?"

"No, I only have one class today."

"So, then what are you doing?" he grabbed her sketchbook and started to flick through it. "Nothing really interesting here."

"Give it back or else," she glared at him.

"Or else what? You'll glare at him some more."

Morgan lifted her hand up and his lighter hovered over to her. A smirked crossed her face as it crumbled into her hand and she threw it into the pond. The blonde seemed to be shocked that his lighter was now at the bottom of the pool next to them. He quickly reached into his pocket to pull out another one and a smiled crossed his face as he set fire to her sketchbook. Her eyes grew wide as she saw hours of work turning into ashes in a few seconds. She quickly lunged at him to recover her book but he simply tossed it into the pond.

"You will pay for that," she screamed.

Students were leaving their classes when they started to fight. She was punching him in the face calling him names and he was kicking her. They were fighting pretty hard when finally his friends came to pull him away from her. One of the bigger students pulled Morgan away but she still tried to attack him. He looked so smug when he regained his composer. Ororo ran out of the mansion and quickly came to see what was going on.

"What's the problem?"

"He set fire to my book," she glared at him.

"You took my lighter."

"You both sound like a bunch of children," Ororo screamed. "We are supposed to be civilized people. Now, both of you go see the Professor."

Ororo escorted the two students to the Professor office. He was very surprised to see the young man with a black eye and Morgan glaring at him. He knew right away what had happened and he gestured for the both of them to sit down. Morgan sat down and crossed her legs. She didn't want to be there especially with that boy. It was her right to attack him since he did make the first move.

"John, Morgan," he looked at both of them. "Do you know why you are here?"

"Professor, I didn't do it. She started it," he pointed right at her.

"Don't point at me flame boy," she was ready to pounce on him.

The Professor quickly calmed them down and folded his hands. Often some of the students would fight with each other over their differences but this was different. John was usually the one that caused most of the trouble since he liked burning things and it was the way he grew up. He didn't have the best childhood. He almost set the school on fire when he first arrived. The Professor didn't see why he would go after a girl like Morgan. They never really met before.

"Now John," he spoke up. "This has happened a few times before. When will you learn not to bother other students?"

"But Professor, she was skipping classes. What was I supposed to do?"

"Mind your own business," she snapped back at him

"Don't make me set your hair on fire."

"Oh, is that a threat?"

Morgan jumped out of her chair and tackled him down. John had the wind knocked out of him and he scrambled to find his other lighter. The Professor tried to stop her but somehow she was blocking him from her mind which was rare for someone of her abilities. It was like her mind was set on one thought and no one could change it. Scott ran into the office to see the two students fighting and quickly dashed over to split them apart. He grabbed Morgan's arm and pried her away from the blonde.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

"Calm down," he was having trouble holding. "You have to calm down."

"_Morgan… stop…_" the Professor was contacting her telepathically.

"Get out of my head," she pulled away from Scott. "I don't want you in there."

She quickly left the room and ran down the hall. The Professor was always looking through her mind and it bothered her greatly. The only thing that she wanted right now was to be alone but she could feel the Professor in her mind, reading every thought. She walked across the grassy field until she reached the furthest area from the school. She often came here when she had a whole afternoon off to draw whatever she wanted or to read.

There was a huge cherry tree and she sat under it. The sun was setting and the light hit the tree with a brilliant orange. The leaves were looked like they were changing for the autumn even though it was only the beginning of the summer. A thought popped into Morgan mind and she looked up at the tree. She quickly stood up and tried to reach for the nearest branch but it was a little out of her reach. She jumped and caught the branch.

Climbing the tree came naturally to her even thought she had never done it before. She sat down on the highest branch that would support her weight and she could see above the estate walls. The city of New York looked beautiful when the sun was setting. The lights would reflect off the buildings and cased designs on other building or on the streets.

Morgan sat on the branch for a few hours and the last ray of the sun was disappearing. She looked back at the estate and most of the students were inside preparing for bedtime. It seemed like an ordinary boarding school from the outside but if the government ever found out, she knew this school would be gone within a few minutes.

A few squirrels passed on the brick wall and Morgan over heard them yelling at each other for being late. A smile crossed her face as it reminded her of Jimmy and when they were younger. She would always blame him for being late for the bus or when they going somewhere together. The smile quickly disappeared as she realized that he was gone. All her family was gone except her father who could be anywhere by now.

Her head snapped around as she heard someone calling for her. She quickly hid behind a tree branch as she looked down to see who was coming. It was dark out but she still could see as if it was the middle of the day. The figure came closer and it was still calling for her. Morgan knew who it was and smiled, out of all the people to go looking for her it had to be him.

"Morgan? Damn, where are you kid?"

"What do you want, Logan?"

"The Professor wants you inside. It's getting late."

"Why should I go in? I'm only going to get into trouble."

"You shouldn't run away," he paused for a moment. "It will eventually catch up to you."

"How do you know?" she jumped out of the tree. "You don't look different in any way. You have claws that you can hide."

"What are you talking about?"

"You say I can't run away. Well, try running away from her brother being shot to death right in front of your eyes just because he was a mutant. It's not so easy."

Morgan turned away and began to walk back to the estate. She didn't care if the other students understood or not. They were all being accepted with their social groups and playing together. She was left out all the time because some how she was different. Logan quickly walked after her. He was debating whether to talk to her or not. From what he heard from the Professor, she was in a very bad mood and she could really hurt someone. So he just simply followed her and tried to understand.

It was the weekend and most of the students were doing their own thing. This was the only time that most of the kids had the chance to sit around and just hang out with their friends. Sadly, one of the students was left out of the groups. Morgan sat under a cherry tree reading a book. She had tried many times to talk to the other students but before she would open her mouth to say hi they would walk away. After a while, she just gave up and decided to stay alone.

She finished her book and threw it into her school bag. She hadn't read so much in all her life ever since she came to the school. There was so much free time so she usually read or did school work. After what happened a few days ago she was forbidden to go near any of the other students. She didn't understand why. John was the one who attacked first and she was just giving him what he deserved. She cracked her knuckles trying not to think about it.

"Hey," Morgan turned around to see a girl. "Are you Morgan?"

"Who wants to know?" she was surprised someone was talking to her.

"I'm Jubilee. Would you like to come spend lunch with my friends and me?"

"Sure, I would love too."

The Asian teen seemed to be pretty nice. They talked a lot and Morgan found out that she was a gymnast as well but she stopped when her parents were murdered. She ran away when she found out about the murder and the X-Men saved her before the government got her. Ever since then, she had been a student at the school. Jubilee spent most of her days studying since she wanted to be a doctor. Morgan was really surprised to see that they shared many interests and they liked each other despite the age difference.

"I heard what you did to John," Jubilee laughed. "That was the best."

"Really? I thought people would be made at me."

"Ya right! No one has ever stepped up to him before. You know they call him Pyro."

"You know," Morgan laughed. "He isn't that big once you take away that lighter of his."

"Well, he's never going to talk to you again."

"Good," she smiled. "He sounded like such a jerk."

Jubilee and Morgan spent most of the day together and they enjoyed it. Morgan thought it was quite awesome to have another student at the school to talk to since no one else did. The other students seemed to think different of her now. Some of them smiled or waved at her when she walked by. Morgan didn't know if they were happy she finally stood up to that blonde or if everyone was just being nice. To her, it didn't really matter.

* * *

**A/N**: I have fun with this chapter. I am giving some of Morgan past, when she was a kick and whatnot. I am seriously, there are hard any natural redheads in my school. I don't know what's up with Canada and redhead but they don't go together. Anyway, **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Kidnapped

_Chapter 7 - Kidnapped_

Morgan knocked on the door carelessly before walking into the Professor's office. He had sent her a message early that morning that there would be an important meeting. Most of the adults were already there and it seemed they were waiting for her to star. The Professor had urgent news to tell everyone. She quickly walked in and closed the door behind her. The Professor smiled when he saw her and she waved at him. When he saw her settle in he started the meeting.

"We have a slight problem on our hands," he looked at everyone. "Magneto has been showing some interest in a few of us here. I don't know why but I know he is up to no good."

"What are we going to do?" Scott spoke up. "How do we know he's after us?"

"Well, on two different occasions, he had attempted to kidnap two attendants at this school: trying to blow up Logan in Canada and when we first found Morgan. Mystique tried to take her."

"How do we know it was Magneto? It could have been anyone else," Logan sighed.

"It was Mystique," Jean spoke up. "There are only a few blue women that are mutants who would work with him."

Charles looked over at the girl sitting next to the window. Her attention was elsewhere and she didn't know they were all starring at her. After a few moments, she turned her head to see everyone starring at her. Her face turned a hint of pink and she stood up straight. She couldn't stand people starring at her, she was very self conscious. Their attention quickly switched back to the Professor and he simply smiled.

"I still don't know why Magneto has an interest in Morgan or Logan. Either way, we must keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. We don't want to give him the upper hand."

With those final words everyone began to leave the room. Morgan was about to go when the Professor stopped her. He had something for her that might help her in her training and she was very excited to hear it. It wasn't often that the Professor would have an item to help her with her training. Usually it was a training session or a book to read. She quickly followed him out of his office and they walked down the hall. He pushed a button in the wall and it moved aside to reveal an elevator.

She quickly followed him inside and she soon found out it was going down. She never knew there were other levels of the school than the tops ones and she wanted to know if there were other hidden places. The school looked like an old building on the outside but everything about it was high tech. The Professor noticed she was very interested and explained about the lower levels being off limits to the students. Except if they were with him or any of the other adults.

The elevator stopped and they walked out into a metallic glowing hallway. She figured out that the lower levels of the school were build later on when the technology was available. She was very surprise to see the technology since Charles looked like an old fashion kind of man. She followed the Professor down a few hallways when he suddenly stopped in front of a huge door with a window in it. She looked inside to see a small creature in the corner of the room and she looked down at the Professor.

"We found him a couple of days ago. Apparently he was being tested on in a laboratory and Jean saved him. Since we knew about your powers we decided to keep him for you. Would you like to say hello to him?"

"I would love to."

Morgan walked in front of the door and it slid open. She slowly stepped in and looked at the little creature. She was trying to recognize the animal and after a few moments she stepped closer. She was surprised to see a monkey in this part of New York but it was in a laboratory so it made sense. The monkey's head snapped around and it jumped into the corner of the room. It seemed to be scared and Morgan wouldn't blame him. She bent down and put out her hand. The monkey put up its arms in defense and started to screech. Morgan tried to calm it down but it was no use.

"Just calm down," she closed her eyes. "_I won't hurt you_."

"_How do I know that_?" she heard a faint voice in her head.

"_I wouldn't hurt a cute monkey like you_."

The monkey lowered its arms and scratched its head. It took its time to walk up to Morgan and then it sniffed her hand. She talked to the monkey while it was jumping around her. It seemed to take a liking to her since she was the only human that could ever understand him. He quickly climbed onto her shoulder and started looking through her hair trying to clean it.

The Professor was surprised to see Morgan walk out of the room with the monkey cleaning her hair. He simply smiled and showed her how to get back to the main floor. She was walking through the halls and a few of the students walking by gave her funny looks when they saw a squirrel monkey on her shoulder. She would just smile and continue to walk.

Jubilee was passing by that day on her way to her physics class with Charles and she happened to see Morgan with her new pet. She was fawned of exotic animals and wondered where she got such a beautiful monkey in the middle of the United States. She was going to go into a huge speech but the Asian teen had to hurry to her class and said good-bye. Morgan walked back into her room and tried to settle the monkey.

It was late in the evening and Morgan was standing outside taking in some fresh air. She had been outside the whole day just reading and finding a name for her new friend. He hadn't exactly told her his name so she was going to give him one. He was playing in her hair when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see Logan standing and smiling at her.

"You know you have a monkey on her head," he gave her a funny look.

"I know it's there. The Professor gave him to me."

"A monkey?"

"He said it would help master my powers. Plus he is good company," she gave him a funny look.

"You heard the Professor this morning. It's not safe being out at a time like this. You never know who could be out there," he glared out into the courtyard.

"I thought you were the rebel of the group."

She smiled and walked past him into the mansion. She quickly made her way through the halls hoping not to get caught by the night patrol. She just made it to her room when Scott turned the corner. The monkey jumped around the room looking at everything. Morgan changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed. The monkey jumped onto the bed and cuddled right next to her. She smiled as she fell asleep.

It was early in the morning when Morgan woke up and she couldn't go back to sleep. She got up and went to change when she realized she hardly had any clean clothes. She only had the clothes that they had given to her and then she realized that the monkey was gone too. A sigh escaped her lips and she changed into sweatpants and t-shirt.

She walked through the halls calling for the monkey but she couldn't see him anyway. She turned one of the corners and saw him jump into one of the bedrooms. Morgan quickly jogged up to the door and poked her head in. The monkey was walking through the room looking at everything. She sighed and slowly walked into the room to find out that it was Logan's room.

"_Out of all the rooms, you had to come into this one_," she glared at the monkey.

Suddenly the monkey disappeared into the closet. Morgan sighed and slowly made her way over to the closet without making a sound. She slowly opened the door and tried looking for the monkey. It wasn't that big and it was a light color so it wouldn't be that hard to find. She looked under a few piles of clothes when a strong hand grabbed her shoulder and flipped her around.

Morgan was face to face with Logan and there were knives coming out of his knuckles. Her eyes grew wide as she saw how close they were to her skin and his grip was hurting her shoulder. The grip loosened when she heard a screech. The monkey had jumped onto Logan and started to attack him. Morgan tried to stop him but she didn't want to get to close to his metal claws. She couldn't believe what was happening. It was the most unlikely situation.

"Logan stop! You're going to hurt him."

She tried to grab the monkey but Logan was moving to fast and she couldn't get close enough. She tried telling the monkey to stop before he got hurt but the monkey blocked her out. There was no way to split them up so she had no other chose but to stop them herself. At the next opportunity she jumped for the monkey and she felt the claws cut into the flesh on her arms.

Logan quickly got up and noticed what he had done. The girl was holding the monkey in her arms but there was blood every where. His claws disappeared back into his arm and he went to help her. But she turned around and ran out of the room. Jean was standing at the door and didn't know what happened until she saw the trail of blood that was following Morgan. She looked at Logan with the most disappointed look and than went after her.

Morgan sat in her room petting the monkey. She had tried to bandage up the wounds but it didn't quite work out as she hoped. She heard the door open and Jean walked in. The monkey hid behind her and the redhead walked over. Morgan thought she was going to get yelled at but it was the complete opposite. She looked at the wounds and started to bandage them up properly.

"Logan didn't mean to do that to you," Jean said. "Sometimes he can be a bit violent but he doesn't want to hurt you."

"Yah, I guess," she started to pet her monkey.

"Oh, I see you've talked to the Professor. What's its name?"

"I think I might call him Mango. I think it suits him."

Jean finished up and told her to come back tomorrow to see if the wounds healed or not. Morgan stood up and changed into different clothes. She didn't want to walk around the school with blood stains on her pants or shirt. Some of the students would think it was something else and she didn't want them to talk bad about her anymore.

Morgan walked into the deserted living room and sat down on the coach. She didn't know where everyone was but this was a great time to watch some television. She was flicking through the channels when she came across the news channel. It seemed like there was a huge snow storm is the area where she lived and it did a lot of damage. Morgan immediately thought of her father and started to panic.

He was the only living relative left since she found out about the car accident. So she looked around looking for a telephone and she finally found one near the window. She took a few deep breathes and dialed home. There were a couple of rings then she heard the phone being picked up. Her heart stopped as she waited for her father's voice.

"Hello?" she heard.

"Daddy," she was close to tears.

"Morgan? My god, where have you been? I thought you were… Morgan where are you?"

"I'm some where safe, Dad," she breathed.

"That's not good enough. I want to see you again. Where are you?"

"I'm sorry Daddy but… I will never see you again."

"Morgan wait!"

She quickly hung up the phone before bursting into tears. That was the first time she ever heard her father being so concerned about her. It was always her mother that was the worry wart of the family and hearing his voice made her feel back at home. She whipped away a few tears and turned around to see Logan standing only a few feet away. She looked down as she whipped away the rest of her tears and turned to walk away but he stepped forward.

"Did I hurt you?" he placed his hand on her arm.

"No it's not that," she turned to face him. "I guess it's the adjustment."

"I guess I felt the same."

"Does it hurt?" she took his hand and looked at his red knuckles. "The knives when they come out?"

"Every time," he looked down at her.

"Are they a part of you?"

"They have been there as long as I could remember," he brought them out and Morgan jumped.

"I guess everyone is different when it comes down to things like these," she looked up at Logan and smiled.

"That's what makes us different from them."

"From who?

"The humans who fear us."

Logan smirked and placed a hand on her shoulder before he walked away. Morgan didn't know he actually thought about those kinds of issues. She just thought he was a take action kind of guy and didn't care about the consequences. Mango jumped into the room with something in his hand. It was the first time he had brought anything to her and she was very curious. Morgan bent down and realized he was holding Logan's necklace.

"_You are really causing a lot of trouble_."

Morgan looked around trying to find Logan but he was no where to be seen. She didn't understand how he could possibly disappear like that until she saw something at the corner of her eye. It was outside and heading to the grassy area of the playgrounds. She quickly walked outside calling for Logan but there was no one there. Morgan turned the corner and suddenly felt a slight pain in her next before everything went black.

**

* * *

A/N:** That's chapter seven. I really want to get this story going because I am really getting into it. I am working on the other two parts right now based on the other two movies. **So the more reviews, the more chapters I post. **


	8. Plan A

_Chapter 8 - Plan A_

The past few days had been very quiet, the students had been on their best behavior and basically everything was going fantastic. The thought itself had been bothering Professor Xavier. He knew something was going on and he had the feeling Magneto was up to his old ways of the destruction of the human race. He called a meeting among the X-Men immediately and he explained the matter at hand.

"Magneto has been too quiet lately," the Professor looked up. "I know he is planning something but I don't know what."

"Well, Professor," Jean started. "How will we know if he's doing something or not?"

"If we're lucky, we can catch him before he makes his move," he turned his head to a squirrel monkey sitting on the window sill.

"Wait," Jean recognized the monkey. "Has anyone seen Morgan?"

"Last time I saw her was two days ago at the museum," Ororo looked at the Professor.

"That's impossible," Logan looked up. "She was here when everyone went out. I talked to her."

"That would mean." Ororo looked at everyone else. "Oh my God… He's already made his move."

The Professor stopped everyone from panicking and told them he would try to find her with Cerebro. He was hoping that he could find her before something terrible happened to her. Everyone left but Logan. Charles smiled as he passed by and Logan followed. He simply read his mind as they walked through the hallways and he knew what he wanted. They went down the elevator, down a few hallways until they reached the Cerebro Chamber.

Logan had never seen Cerebro before and he wanted to know how it worked and how it would find Morgan. The Professor wheeled up to the stand and quickly put on the helmet. Logan looked around as a million holograms of people flashed before him. The Professor explained how he was connected to every human and mutant on the planet when he used Cerebro. It was the most fantastic thing according to Charles.

Within a few minutes of looking at over a thousands holograms, the Professor had found her. The hologram showed her curled up on the ground and unconscious. He tried to find the coordinated of her location but he lost the signal and the hologram disappeared. Logan looked around and wondered what was going on. It was unlike the Professor to loose connection with someone. There was defiantly something or someone interfering with their search.

"Something interfered with Cerebro," the Professor explained. "She is defiantly with Magneto."

On an island not too far away from the institute, the rain dripped through the metal bars and onto Morgan's body. She shuddered and slowly woke up. She didn't recognize her surroundings and her wrists were being weighed down by metal clamps. The only thing she could remember was going outside looking for Logan when everything went black. Her eyes explored the poorly light area around her but the only thing she could make out was that she was in a metal cell. She tried getting up when the bars on the others side of the room bent and a man walked through then a blue woman entered.

"Ah," the man said. "I see you have awakened. I guess the tranquilizer was too strong this time around."

"Where am I?" she looked up at him

"You shouldn't worry about that," he smiled. "I have seen your ability to manipulate metal. Where did you get such a power?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know," he turned to the woman and smiled. "I saw you stop over one thousand bullets and send them flying back. Yet you don't know."

"I didn't intend on doing that."

"Well, we will see how powerful you really are _by force_."

He raised his hand and the two clamps started to move on their own. Morgan tried to resist but it was impossible and she didn't know why they were moving. Her mind was still under the influence of the tranquilizer and it was hard to focus on certain thoughts. She looked all around her and she noticed that everything was made of metal. That is when it hit her. This man could manipulate metal too and that this man could only be Magneto.

They entered a room where an elderly man was chained to a chair and a huge hairy guy was keeping guard. Magneto, who was being followed by the blue woman, waved his hand and bought her to a machine that was on the other side of the room. It was circular and two columns were attached to it. He walked over and attached her hands to the column while smiling. She tried to pull herself away from them but another force was controlling them.

"What are you doing?" she struggled to get free.

"Saving us all."

He backed away and the machine started to rise off the ground. Metal arms started to rotate around her and the machine started to conduct some sort of electricity. Her eyes grew wide in terror because she had now clue what was going on. She felt the heat on her palms and she tried to pull away. Suddenly, the skin started to burn and a white field started to form around the machine. The pain was unbearable and her legs gave way. She began to scream as tears streamed down her cheeks and some of the metal of the machine started to crack and bend.

"What the hell is going on?" Magneto cried out.

The machine was taking on more damage and he ran up to stop it. The machine touched the ground and all the electricity was drained into the metal floor. Morgan collapsed and the clamps around her wrists broke off. Magneto grabbed her and pulled her off the machine. She felt the skin of her palms being ripped off and she screamed in pain. He threw her to the ground in frustration and he glared at her.

"My machine," he turned to her. "You… you broke my machine."

He looked up at the hairy man who was standing on the other side of the room and then back down at Morgan. The hairy man walked over and grabbed her by the arms. His claws dug into her skin as he pulled her back to her cell and she tried not to scream in pain. The man threw her into the cold room and she groaned as her wounds throbbed. That machine had drained all her energy and she was beginning to feel really tired. The pain of her burnt hands was becoming a forgotten memory that would come back to haunt her.

Morgan slowly made her way towards the barred window and looked out to see only water. Her heart and spirit sank. There was no way she could get off this island or out of the cell. She didn't know why Magneto wanted her but she only wanted to be back the school. The Professor had warned her about him having an interest in her but she never thought he would actually get her. She heard footsteps in the distance and she knew she had to make the decision right there.

"Alright, let's try this again," his voice echoed.

He walked into the room just in time to see Morgan transform into an eagle and fly through the metal bars. He quickly ran over to try to catch her but she was already out of sight. Morgan had no clue how to fly but she tried her hardest to stay level and stay out of the water. She was starting to become very exhausted when she finally saw land. She was hoping that the school was near where she was flying.

The Professor had tried many times finding Morgan with Cerebro but he couldn't find her. She would appear only to disappear a few moments later. Magneto was no where to be found either and he was starting to worry. He had no idea what he could be planning and it bothered him greatly that he couldn't see what Magneto was planning.

It was a long day and he was leaving his office. Ororo had been doing her rounds and she passed the Professor. She smiled at him as she walked into her room. Everyone had been very worried about Magneto's plans and no one knew when they were going to do. They were just sitting ducks until there was a clear sign but they didn't want to be.

She got dressed into her pajamas and she was just about to climb into bed when she heard tapping on the window. She walked over to see an eagle that was half dieing and she quickly opened the window. Her eyes grew wide as the eagle turned into Morgan. Ororo quickly grabbed some blankets to cover Morgan's naked body and ran out of her room.

There was a loud knock on Jean's door and she looked up from her book. Ororo run into the room holding a body which was wrapped in a blanket. She quickly got out of bed when she noticed who it was. Scott jumped out of bed and went to tell the Professor as the two girls rushed over to the elevator. They had to check to see if she was alright and to know what Magneto did to her.

The Professor came into the room and Morgan was already hooked up to a few machines making sure nothing bad happen to her. Most of her upper body was torn up but there were some scrapes on her legs, nothing life threatening. He wheeled up to the top of the table and examined her head for any injuries but everything seemed alright. It was great to see the young woman in his presence again.

"Professor," Jean stood beside him. "I found some third degree burns on her palms; she has deep claw marks on her arms and some scratches on her legs. Ororo said that she came into her room as an eagle."

"Yes," he placed his hands on either side of Morgan's head. "She is anamorphic after all. Now let's see what Magneto is up too."

The Professor stayed calm as he searched through her memories. Jean kept an eye out for any changes in her vital signs. After a few moments, she realized Morgan's fingers were twitching and she showed signs of pain. The Professor was still in his trance as Logan walked into the room. He opened his mouth to say something but then he realized Morgan was lying on the table.

"When did she get here?" he looked up at everyone.

"She came into my room shaped as a bird. Apparently she escaped from Magneto's hideout."

"Is she alright?"

Suddenly the Professor snapped out of his trance and pulled his hands away. He looked really troubled and he turned to the others. Jean looked down and noticed Morgan's eyes were opening up. She was about to greet her when the machines started to freak out. Morgan started to groan in pain and she lifted her hands up in some sort of gesture.

"Make it stop," she whimpered as her eyes filled with tears. "It hurts."

"What hurts?" Jean looked down at her. "Make what stop?"

"Make it stop," she screamed.

Jean was having trouble holding her down as she tried to give her some pain killers but she was shaking way too much. Ororo kept her arms but she continued to scream in pain. They turned to the Professor for help but he didn't know what to do. No one was inflicting pain upon her and yet she showed signs of pain. That is when he remembered. It had happened a few times before. Sometimes when he looked through her mind he would touch some memories that were painful to her and she would feel the pain once again. In this case, the pain from what happened with Magneto.

He quickly wheeled to the table and placed both his hands on her head. Morgan tried to shake them off but he made sure his hands wouldn't move. Within a few moments she began to calm down and then completely stopped. All her signs were back to normal and she was back in a deep sleep. The Professor looked confused and quickly left the room. The information he obtained didn't made any sense to him at all.

Logan looked back at the two women and quickly left the room. He had never seen a person in such pain before but he didn't know why she did that. He wanted to ask the Professor but he simply waved him off and told him to come back tomorrow. Ororo passed by and told him Jean would keep watch over Morgan for the night so he could get a good night sleep.

Morgan woke up and it took her a few minutes to actually sit up to look around. She was relieved when she realized she was in the underground area of the school. She didn't know how long she had been sleeping for or when she ever got to the school. The only thing that mattered was that she was away from Magneto and his machine.

A few minutes had passed and Morgan was walking through the hallways trying to look for someone. There was some light in the sky but she didn't know if the sun had just setting or if it was coming up. She walked outside only to be greeted by Mango. He seemed so excited to see her and she could tell with all his jumping and talking. It only brought a smile to her face to see how much he missed her.

She stood leaning against the brick railing and started to pet him. She still had trouble moving her hands since the bandages were still on and the skin was healing. The memory of the pain was still fresh in her mind and she tried not to think about it. Morgan heard the doors behind her open and she turned to see Logan who was surprised to see her up. He smirked and slowly walked over.

"I see you're all better now," he pulled out a cigar.

"I'm getting there," she started to pet Mango.

"You know we were all worried about you," he turned his head away.

"Were they?" she turned and smiled. "Or were you the only one?"

Logan blew out some smoke and scratched his head. It was dead-lock question. Even if he answered yes or no, he knew he was going to get into some sort of trouble so he simply tried to ignore it. Morgan turned away and started to play with a loose bandage. After a few moments she had all the bandage unwrapped in her hand and she tried to re-bandage it. Logan saw her struggling at the corner of his eye and he finished his cigar.

"Here," he turned to her. "You're not doing it right."

He took the bandage but she kept her hand away from him. She hesitated when he put out his hand to help. Logan looked down in horror at her charred and peeling palm. He had never seen such burns on a human before so he quickly bandaged them up. Her arm flinched now and then because he was being too rough. When he finished the job, he stood holding her hand and after a few moments she pulled it back.

"Thank you," she said softly looking up at him.

"Morgan, I..." he leaned closer.

"Logan?" Jean seemed shocked. "What _are_ you doing?"

"He was helping me," Morgan blurted before he could answer. "My bandages were coming loose."

"I'm glad to see you are well," she smiled. "Now the Professor wants to meet with you, Logan, in his office."

Logan looked back for a couple of moments at Morgan before following Jean back into the school. Morgan sighed and turned back to the rising sun. Mango had starting playing with her hair but she didn't really care. Her mind was somewhere else. She knew things would be different now but she didn't know how it would affect her.


	9. Training

_Chapter 9 - Training_

The past few had been very interesting. The Professor had been very concerned about Magneto's next move so he was preparing his men carefully. Many of the X-Men were spending most of their time training in the Danger Room and preparing mentally. Morgan hadn't seen much of the adults outside of classes. She always wondered where they went but every time she asked no one would answer her. She didn't know there was an area to train her powers.

Well today was the day she was going to find out. Morgan was sitting outside reading a book for English class and petting Mango when the Professor approached her. This was the first time in a little while that she had seen him outside his quarters. When she looked up a big smile crossed her face and he couldn't help but return it.

"Morning Morgan," he said. "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, Professor," she closed her book. "How about you?"

"Excellent," he crossed his arms. "I've noticed that you are a little older then most of the students. Back home, you were about to leave college, I believe."

"Yah, I would have graduated," she sighed.

"Well, since you are older I think you are ready to become one of us."

"One of you?" she was a little confused.

He nodded and gestured for her to follow him. She quickly stood up and Mango jumped on her shoulder as she walked away. They headed towards the elevator and went down into the lower levels. Morgan had been there a few times before but not in the area the Professor was taking her. He stopped in front of a door that had a danger sign on it.

"This is the Danger Room. Many of the older students come here to improve or test their powers. I'm hoping your powers will grow in this room."

"What will I be doing in this room?"

"You will see soon enough."

The door opened and Morgan slowly walked in. There was nothing out of the ordinary about this room. It was circular and had the same design like the rest of the room. Suddenly, grids were being formed around her and she looked around her, amazed. It seemed like another world. There were ruins of buildings, little streets and well it was a run down city. She turned around to ask a question to the Professor but he was gone and the door was closed. She went to open it but a laser skimmed her arm and she turned around to see three orbs floating around.

"What the hell– "

Lasers started coming out of the orbs and Morgan barely dodged them. She started to understand where the room got its name. But the one thing she didn't understand was how this would help her with her morphing abilities. She ran around the room dodging the lasers and hiding from the as well. She was trying to figure out a way to stop the flying orbs but nothing came to mind until she saw a metal poll not to far from where she was standing.

Morgan ran from her hiding place and towards the poll. The flying orbs saw her and quickly began to fire. This is where she started to use some of her gymnastic moves. She did a few flips in the air and landed on one of the ruined walls. Before one of the orbs could fire, she grabbed it and smashed it when she landed on it.

"One down, four to go," she sighed.

That is when she remember a lesson she had with the Professor a few weeks back. She could manipulate the orbs into shooting one other or make them self-destruct by using her magnetism. He had warned her though to be cautious when she used that power but she always brushed the warning off. She jumped out from the shadows put out her hands towards two of the orbs. They were just about to shoot out lasers when Morgan clapped her hands together and they collided.

She quickly took control of the last orb and threw them into a wall. She looked around to see if there were anymore of the flying orbs and she was relieved not to find any. She sat down and started to stretch. Suddenly, doors from a run down house began to open and about thirty orbs flew out shooting lasers. Morgan couldn't believe what she was seeing. She quickly dodged them while thinking of a new plan.

The Professor stood behind a window that was connected to the Danger Room. He watched as Morgan destroyed each orbs. She was using the most interesting techniques as well. She would run up to the orbs, transform into a powerful animal, destroy it and then land on the ground as a human. Sometimes when she was in the air she would use her manipulation or her martial arts.

"How is she doing?" Jean walked up to the Professor.

"She is doing fine," he smiled. "She had excelled a lot since she arrived here."

"Do you think she is ready to stand with us?"

"I will give her the option," he took up at the redhead. "It will be her choice to join us or not."

A few hours passed and Morgan was exhausted. She had just destroyed the last of the orbs and she could barely move her body. The ruined buildings, the burning fire and the whole scene began to change into the grids again, and then it disappeared. The door of the Danger Room opened and the Professor wheeled in with a smile on his face. She quickly stood up and greeted him with a smile.

"You did well today," he congratulated her.

"Thank you Professor," she smiled. "I guess you taught me well."

"I think it's time I asked you this," he had a seriously look on. "Would you like to join our group as one of the X-Men? I will give you some time to think about it."

Morgan was standing in the showers of the girl's locker room with a few other girls who were also training. Sometimes they were glance over at her and speak to each other but she just ignored them. She was done changing into her clean clothes and putting away her things when one of the girls came up to her. She was just a little bit bigger than Morgan and her reddish brown hair was tied back in a ponytail.

"Hey," she waved. "I'm Rogue. You must be Ani."

"Just call me Morgan," she closed her locker.

"Would you like to have lunch with my friends and me?"

"Sure."

Rogue seemed to friends with Logan. They had met just after her mutation developed and he helped her until they arrived at the school. Since there was a gape between their ages, Logan and Rogue hardly ever hang out. Her friends seemed to be nice enough. She hung out a lot with a boy named Bobby. He had the power of ice. He could basically turn anything into ice. It was pretty amazing. Rogue had the kind of powers no adolescent wanted. Whenever she touched someone, she would suck their powers from them. She had such a tragic tale.

"So Morgan," Bobby leaned forward. "What can you do?"

"Yah," Rogue smiled. "A few rumors have been going around that you can manipulate metal. Is it true?"

"Well, I'm still learning," she scratched her head. "But it's not what I am good at."

"What can you do?" Bobby seemed really interested in finding out.

"I'm anamorphic," she smiled. "I can change into animals and communicate with them."

"No way?" she started to laugh. "So you know what animals are thinking."

"Basically… yes."

"Do it now. Call something over."

Morgan turned around and started to look for something to call. She looked for a few minutes but there were no animals in the area. Bobby finally pointed out a bird on a nearby branch and she noticed it. Morgan smiled before lifting up her hand and calling for the bird. Within a few moments the bird jumped off the branch, swooped down and landed in her palm.

"That's amazing!" the group around her said.

"By any chance did you want to become a veterinarian?" Rogue questioned her.

"No," Morgan looked down. "Nothing near that area."

The rest of the afternoon was basically them hanging out and talking about all their interests. The two students were supposed to be studying for three different exams the next day but they thought staying and relaxing would be more fun. But Morgan had to get some training back in before the day was done and she said goodbye to the teenagers.

Morgan trained alone for about an hour. She wanted to improve her agility and her strength because she realized she couldn't always depend on her power to help her out in battle. She sat down on a nearby bench right after she had destroyed the last flying orb and started to drink some water.

"You shouldn't push yourself too much," she heard a voice echo.

"Yah and you don't?" she looked up at Logan.

"At least I know my limits," he took off his coat and t-shirt. "By the way, you're pretty good in battle."

"Thanks," her face started to turn red. "It's the gymnastics."

"Gymnastics? Like the flipping and the flexibility," he looked at her.

"Yah," she smiled trying not to stare. "It's much more than that though."

"Well, let's see how good you are," Logan smiled.

"What?"

Morgan jumped out of the way just in time. She couldn't believe that Logan just attacked her and it seemed like he was just getting started. She dodged many of his attacks but she was surprised for a big guy that he was quite quick. On same occasions his metal claws would skim her but then she would push herself more to move faster.

"You're pretty quick," he stopped and smirked. "But let's see your stre–."

Logan was cut off by Morgan punching him in the face. Before he could react she punched him multiple times which forced him to move back. He turned his head to see her running up to him, grabbing his arm, swinging him around and releasing him into the ruined wall. She was catching her breathe when Logan came out of the rubble. Morgan was surprised to see that he didn't have a scratch on him.

"Impressive attack," he cracked his neck. "Sadly, it won't be enough."

She was quick enough to react to his upcoming attack and she felt the full strength of his punch in her stomach. She felt to one knee trying to catch her breathe but he grabbed her arm and tossed her a few feet away from him. She landed hard on the ground and she could feel a sprain coming on. She slowly collected herself while Logan whipped away some of his sweat.

Morgan slowly stood up trying to catch her breathe. The punch he gave her could have cause internal bleeding but she wasn't sure. He was much harder than the orbs she was used too but she thought the experience would do her good. She thought very quickly on what to do to him while he approached her. Nothing came to mind so she improvised.

Logan noticed she was running towards him so he braced himself for a few punches. He brought out his claws and he was ready to claw at her when she suddenly jumped in the air and flipped over him. He wasn't expecting this and when he turned around he meet Morgan's high speed foot. His head was knocked back and she found an opening for a complete attack.

She kicked him square in the chest and quickly jumped after him. She did a combination of punching and karate kicks. Her final flip kick sent him flying into another ruined wall. Morgan kept her guard and she once again watched Logan come out of the ruble. He had cut and scrapes on his body. Morgan's eye grew wide as she watched them heal right in front of her.

"What are you?"

Morgan couldn't believe what was happening. No matter what she did Logan would heal himself and come after her. She didn't know mutants were this powerful and there was no way she could defeat him. She wasn't use to this kind of opponent and she knew she lost this battle. He started to walk towards her when she turned around and ran. It was like instinct and the only thing she could think of.

Logan watched as the girl ran away from him. He had no clue why she was running but he didn't let down his guard just in case it was one of her little tricks. He didn't have all day to wait around until she came out of hiding so he started to run after her. The Professor wanted him to train her good but he was just doing it for fun. The simulations weren't good enough to make a mutant powerful enough. Morgan hid behind one of the ruined walls to catch her breathe. She thought about it over and over but there was no possible way to get him. If he could heal so fast then she would have to use a more powerful attack against him.

Morgan screamed as the wall next to her was smashed down by Logan's claw. She quickly got up and started to run away. Tears were welling up in her eyes and she didn't know what to do. Her mind was going a mile a minute and no useful attack were coming up. She took a breather inside a broken down building and hoped he wouldn't find her there. Logan looked around and wondered where she had gone.

"Morgan," he yelled. "Come on."

Logan's voice echoed and she shuddered. It was closer than she had hoped and her breathing rate was increasing. Her thought process was being clouded by something else. It was hard to focus but it was like one thought was taking over everything. Her beating heart stopped and her mind was engulfed in adrenaline. His footsteps became louder and she looked down at her hands. A sinister smiled crossed her face as her instincts kicked in.

"It ends now!"

She jumped out of her hiding spot to see Logan standing a few meters away. His claws were out and he was ready to attack. He lunged at her and she put out her hands to stop him. She opened her eyes to see that he was frozen in his tracks. She was right. He didn't just have the metal claws but the metal was through his whole body. She slowly moved her hands and Logan was showing signs of pain. She was actually enjoying it too because she had the upper hand for once.

Logan forced his eyes open to see Morgan looking right at him with intense black eyes. He had never seen them before since she always had glowing greenish yellow eyes. It was like any force had taken over her body because he had never seen such power coming from her and the Professor never mentioned her having this power.

"Morgan!" she heard a voice. "Morgan stop you're hurting him."

She blinked and let go of him. His body fell limp to the ground and Ororo ran to his side. She didn't realize what she was doing but she wondered if it was the adrenaline of battle that made her do it or something else. She turned around to see the Professor and Jean starring at her.

"I didn't mean to," she looked down. "I got carried away."

Jean watched as the girl quickly ran out of the room and the Professor went after her. She had no idea what Logan and she were doing in the Danger Room this late at time. Luckily they came when they did or she could have done more damage than she did. Jean helped Ororo carry him to one of the medical rooms.

Morgan didn't look up once when she was walking through the halls. She couldn't wipe away the looks they gave her from her mind. She pushed on the elevator button as the Professor turned the corner. He had that look on when he was going to take about something serious. She turned her head away and waited for the elevator to open. She just wanted to forget about what happened in the Danger Room.

"Morgan," he seemed very calm. "Can you explain yourself?"

"Professor," she wiped away her tears. "It was an accident. We were just training and it got out of hand."

"You know you must never use your powers against another mutant or human."

"I know," she crossed her arms. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"Morgan," he looked at her. "I will let it pass this time. But keep in mind what your powers are there for. Now I think you owe Logan an apology."

"Yes, Professor."

"Just be careful," he started to wheel away. "You are very much like the animals that keep you company. When they feel threatened their instincts will take over. But their instincts aren't always the best."

Morgan stood alone for a few moments and thought about what the Professor said. What he said was very true. What happened back there was the perfect example of the animal side of her mutation. She was going to have to be more careful in battle that she thought.

**

* * *

A/N**: I little bit more of my own storyline. I am really fond of the Danger Room. That is why I had to put it in. It shows a little more about Morgan too and how she pushed herself too much. Anyway, **PLEASE REVIEW MORE CHAPTERS!**


	10. Now They Show

_Chapter 10 – Now They Show_

Ever since the incident in the Danger Room, Morgan tried to stay away from the other students let alone the X-Men. She went to her classes and most of the students stayed away from her. She was surprised how fast the information went around. Morgan kept to herself and avoided almost everyone. She couldn't face Logan because she couldn't forgive herself for what she did. The Professor was right about her magnetism power, she shouldn't have used them. She thought she had them under control but from what happened she was wrong.

It was late at night and Morgan was drinking some tea in the kitchen. It was really quiet in the school and most of the students were sleeping or away. She sighed and made another cup of herbal tea. She slowly walked through the halls making sure she didn't spill any of the tea. The hall was quiet and the silence didn't help with her nerves.

Morgan knocked lightly on the door before opening it. Logan was drying his hair with a towel when he saw her. She gave him a nervous smile as he lay down the towel and put on a shirt. She handed him the cup and stepped a few feet back. He sniffed the tea and looked down at her nervously playing with her hair. She didn't know what to say and with him starring at her didn't quite help.

"Its herbal tea," she looked up at him, "It's supposed to calm you down."

"Thanks," he took a sip.

"I'm sorry," she blurted out and looked away.

"For what?" he put down the mug on his night table.

"The other night," her eyes burned from the tears. "I should have known when to stop."

"Morgan," he whipped away her tears. "It's alright. I'm fine."

"I didn't mean to hurt you," she held his hand and looked up at him. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't worry," he stepped closer and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"So am I forgiven?"

Logan looked down at her for a few moments. She was being serious about the apologizing thing too. The expression on her face made him smile. He couldn't help himself; it had been there for a while now. He stepped closer and kissed her. To him, it felt great. He wanted to do it since before she was kidnapped. Morgan placed her hands around his neck and brought him closer. She didn't know what was controlling her but she didn't want it to stop. Logan pulled away slowly and looked at her.

"Does that mean yes?" she giggled.

"Yes," he cupped her face and kissed her.

"Logan, I –"

There was a knock on the door and Logan quickly backed away from her. He went to open the door and Scott was standing there. He was told by the Professor to check up on them both but he wasn't expecting them to be together. Morgan was just about to head to her room anyway. She said good night to the both of them and headed to her room.

Morgan woke up to a panic in the school. She walked through the halls trying to find out what was going on. She would ask a student but they would simply stare at her and walk away laughing. The only person she was sure of knowing the answer was the Professor. She knocked on the wooden door before going in and it seemed he was holding a meeting. Charles gestured for her to come in so she closed the door and turned to lean against the wall.

"Now," the Professor began. "It has come to my attention the events of last night."

Morgan stood up straight and started to panic. Is that what everyone was laughing at? Was it that weird for her to have feeling for him? She looked over at Logan who was smirking at her and she smiled shyly. It was harder to hide them now and she was going to have a hard time explaining.

"We have a problem," the Professor continued. "Last night, Rogue ran away. No one knows where she went but we have to find her, she could cause some damage to herself and other around her."

"But how will we find her." Ororo said. "She could be any where by now."

"I will look for her with Cerebro. In the meantime, everyone should stay calm."

Some of the adults seemed very uneasy. There was a high chance that Magneto would go after Rogue. They hated loosing a gifted student to the wrong hands. Magneto's values were different than the Charles's. Magneto believed in eliminating the human race completely since they were the enemy. The Professor, on the other hand, believed that humans and mutants could live in unity. A student like Rogue could cause a lot of damage to the human race even without Magneto's help.

"Morgan, can I have a moment," the Professor wheeled up to her.

"Sure, Professor," she was a little nervous.

"Morgan, when you were with Magneto, what was that machine?"

"That machine," she looked down at her scars on her palms. "I can hardly remember but I know it drained all my energy. I couldn't move."

"Interesting," he thought for a moment.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you more," she looked at him.

"Do you mind if I take a look," he gestured at her head.

"Sure," she bent down on one knee.

The Professor placed his hands on her head and closed his eyes. Morgan tried to keep her head clean from thoughts but she was scared about what he would find. There were a few events that she wanted to keep to herself. She felt his hands move away from her head and she stood up. He was smiling and Morgan's face turned red. He had only given that smile once or twice before and it always made her nervous.

"Thank you," he smiled. "Just one more thing before you go."

"What is it?"

"Getting too close might cause you pain. Just be careful."

Morgan sat in the grass outside playing with Mango and just relaxing like the Professor advised. He had been gone for a pretty long time. She guessed that Rogue could have made it out of the state by now or at least out of the city. It didn't really matter to her though. She didn't quite understand why it was so bad that they lost a student to Magneto. His machine would have no effect on Rogue.

"Life can be so confusing," she rolled on to her stomach.

Her stomach grumbled and she tried to ignore the sound. It was late afternoon but it was too early to have dinner but yet too late to have lunch. She finally got up and headed to the kitchen. Most of the students were in their classes and learning. Morgan was ahead of everyone schooling wise. She sighed as she entered the kitchen knowing she would never fulfill her career choice.

"Life can really suck," she grumbled as she grabbed on orange.

Mango jumped after her hoping to get a piece of the orange out of her. He climbed onto her shoulder and started to pull on her hair. She glared at the monkey and gave him a piece if he promised not to do that again. Suddenly Ororo ran past her and she seemed to be looking for something or someone.

"What's wrong Ororo?" she finished her orange.

"Have you seen Logan?"

"Not since this morning. Why?"

"We think he went to look for Marie. For all we know Magneto might have the both of them."

"Has the Professor found Marie with that machine?"

At that very moment the wall moved away and the Professor came out in a rush. He was surprised to see the two girls standing there and he quickly told them where the young student was. Morgan quickly followed them to the lower levels where they stored most of the cars and motorcycles. They were joined by Jean and Scott who helped the Professor into the car.

"Morgan you stay here," Jean said before opening the door.

"I want to come too," she insisted.

"No," she turned around. "We can risk Magneto taking you too."

"Please," Morgan looked up at her. "I want to help."

"Fine but don't get into trouble."

Morgan smiled and quickly got into the car. Mango jumped in right before she closed the door. Before anyone noticed, she opening her jacket and he jumped inside. The car was pretty big inside than it looked. It fit the five of them and there was still a little room left. Morgan was stuck in between Scott and Ororo but she didn't mind.

The car stopped and Cyclops and Storm got out. The Professor and Jean stayed behind and made sure that the area outside the train station was clear. Morgan wasn't sure of what to do so she just sat in the back of the car hoping someone would tell her. Jean turned around and smiled. It was the girl first mission and she seemed a little lost.

"Are you okay?"

"Yah," she nodded. "Do I get to call you by your other name now?"

"Yes," she turned around. "It helps in public."

"So does that mean I am Ani now?"

"Well only when you have a uniform on."

Morgan understood the reason they had two names. She guessed it was to protect themselves in public and plus who would have a name like Storm or Cyclops. She giggled to herself as Mango popped his head out from her jacket. Jean noticed and she thought she was going to get in trouble but she just smiled and continued to look outside.

They had been gone for a pretty long time and the Professor was starting to get worried. There was no action inside the station itself and there was no sign of Magneto anywhere. Morgan had gotten out and started to look around above the station as a bird.

Morgan flew in circles trying to look for things that were out of place but everything seemed fine. The Professor had stayed connected to her but he just couldn't understand where Magneto was. Morgan landed on one of the lamp posts and the train started to depart. She was cleaning her feathers when the train came to a sudden stop.

"_That's odd_…"

Suddenly there was a huge crash in the second to last cart and she quickly flew over to see what was going on inside. She almost stopped flying when she saw Magneto and Sabertooth walking out of the car with Marie. She quickly flew to the ground a few meters in front of them and changed back into a human. Magneto was surprised to see her as a sly smile crossed his face.

"I see you have come to join the party," he laughed.

"No! I'm going to crash it."

He raised his hand and an empty cart flew towards Morgan. She quickly jumped out of the way and turned into an eagle. She thought there would be no way he could be fast enough to hit a bird. Magneto gave the girl to the man next to him and used both his hands. Morgan couldn't believe how fast the movements of the metal became. For such an old man, he was very power and confident in his movements.

"Not so fast!"

Morgan made a few sharp turns and flew down towards Magneto. She was a few feet in front of him and she changed back into a human just in time to tackle him down. He quickly threw her off with a huge metal column and pinned her against one of the train carts. When he got up he simply smiled and turned to face her.

"You best worry about your friend in the cart than the girl."

Magneto turned around and walked away. Morgan tried to wiggle free from the metal that was pinning her down but it was no use. Then she remembered the metal bolt from so long ago. She looked down at the metal and concentrated on moving it. A few moments later the metal moved enough for her to get out. It was a strain on her mind but she was determined to get out of there.

She quickly ran into the cart where Magneto had come from and everyone looked at her. She had a few scrapes on her body and some of her clothes were torn. Some of the people looked horrified then she spotted him. Logan was lying unconscious on the other side of the cart. She quickly ran down and tried to wake him up but it was no use. Since he wasn't waking up she had no choice but to carry him. She was hoping her other powers would help her carry him.

Morgan hunched over and placed him on her back. She was using all her mind power to lift the metal in his body so that it would easier to carry him. She knew he was muscular but muscle itself didn't weigh three hundred pounds. All the people in the cart were looking at her but she simply ignored them. The only thing that mattered at that moment was getting Logan out of there in one piece.

Her head snapped up at the sound of a helicopter leaving. It was impossible that Magneto could have escaped so she guessed it was a police helicopter taking him away. She walked through the station and it looked like a hurricane had passed through it. Morgan walked out of the station to see all the police were there and the two X-Men ran up to help her carry Logan.

"What happened?" Cyclops looked down at her.

"Magneto came out…" she was exhausted. "Then he used this metal… carried Logan here…"

Morgan was having trouble thinking of what just happened and she couldn't catch her breathe. Cyclops seemed to be concerned and quickly call over Storm who had just put Logan in the car. When she ran to Morgan's side she collapsed from exhaustion. They figured from carrying a big guy like Logan she would be tired but not tired enough to fall unconscious.

The sky was dark and full of stars when Morgan opened her eyes. She was back in the school. Her body acted when she sat up and she tried to wake up. She wasn't sure how long it had been but it felt like weeks. She was half way out of bed when she heard a knock and Jean came in. She was carrying a tray with a few medical items on them. Then she remembered carrying Logan out of the train station.

"I thought you would be awake," she smiled.

"How long was I asleep?"

"About eight hours," Jean was checking her pulse. "You really pushed yourself. What were you doing?"

"I was carrying Logan," she looked away from the needle. "I was lifting with my power."

"Your metal manipulation," Jean placed a bandage on her arm. "You shouldn't try that again. You weren't meant to use those powers. They aren't natural."

"What do you mean _not natural_?"

"When you were taken to the government they did a few tests on you. That's when your manipulation powers developed. They are there but you can't excel in them. They have limits."

"Alright," she sighed. "I won't use them anymore."

Jean was cleaning up her items up when there was another knock on the door. She opened it on her way out and Logan walked in. He smiled at her and watched her leave. Morgan stood up and her body didn't hurt as much. The medicine Jean gave her was working faster than most and she was feeling much better. Logan walked up to her and smiled.

"I hope you're alright," he looked at her.

"I'm fine. I just over exhausted myself."

"You shouldn't have done it. You could have waited for the others."

"I didn't want to take the chance," she looked at him.

"Thanks," he smiled.

Logan stepped closer to her and kissed her. He was worried that she might have been injured worst than she was. Morgan wasn't sure of what to think. She never thought of Logan being the emotional type. It was weird to her like something was wrong with this picture. She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. He had his arms wrapped around her as he looked down to see what was wrong.

"I'm not feeling that well," she put a hand to her forehead.

"Fine," he pulled away. "I'll see you later then."

Morgan watched as he quickly walked out of the room. She sat down on the edge of her bed and thought. She wasn't quite sure what she was getting herself into. Ever since she arrived at the school, she changed physically and emotionally. She wondered if she even knew herself. Does mutation also change a person deep down?

**

* * *

A/N:** Well…. Yah…. I guess this is chapter 10. :D I have exams this week so don't expect the next chapter until Saturday or something. **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Follow Up

_Chapter 11 – Follow Up_

Rain dripped from the window sill and the playground was deserted. It was a rainy day and everyone was inside. Some of the students were reading or studying in the library but most of them were restless. Morgan was studying an animal medical book since she decided she was going to be a veterinarian. Her powers would come in handy and plus it sounded better then being a doctor at this point.

She was hoping she could excel in her education but she was worried that the Professor wouldn't be able to help her. She sighed as she finished the book and put it down on the table. It has been a day or two since Marie's kidnapping. It seemed like Magneto vanished from existence one again and it bothered the Professor greatly. Magneto had found a way to block out Charles' telepathy completely which made him very powerful against the X-Men.

After finding out what the machine could do, all the adults were looking for Marie. They knew what would happen to her and they wanted to stop it from happening. Morgan was lucky to walk away with a few burns on her hands. If she had held on any longer it would have killed her. The television was on when an announcement caught Morgan's attention. When she walked into the living, Ororo was already watching it and she went to call the others.

The news segment said that there was going to be a United Nations summit in a few days and all the world leaders were going to be there. Ororo looked up at everyone else as if she was going to say something but then she went back into deep thought. Would this be the chance for Magneto to use his machine or maybe he wanted them to think that. It was a hard call and The X-Men would have to take their chances.

"This might be his chance," Ororo looked up. "The machine turns humans into mutants. If he uses it there, then all the world's leaders will become just like us."

"Just like he wants," Scott looked at everyone. "We have to find him before that summit."

"He could be anywhere in the state," Jean said.

"Not really," Morgan smirked. "He could only be in one place. What is the closest thing to the summit that can support a machine like his?"

All the adults thought for a moment and started to understand where she was going with the thought. The machine was quite heavy and there was only one place that could hide and support a machine like that. The one thought that bothered them was if they were right or not.

Jean walked off to go tell the Professor of their findings. Ororo turned off the television and turned towards Morgan. She seemed to be in a pretty good mood and she asked for Morgan to follow her. They walked down the halls and down a totally different elevator which was located on the other side of the school. She didn't know that there was more than one way to get to the lower levels of the school.

Morgan followed as the woman brought her into areas of the underground she has never seen before. It was designed the same way as the rest of the halls but some of the doors looked different. Ororo walked through a dark blue door and Morgan quickly followed. She room was filled with uniforms and each was labeled with the owner's name. She noticed every uniform was different but it had the basic design of dark blue and the 'X'.

"Jean has been designer your uniform," Ororo turned around. "She had a lot of trouble with it too."

"Why? What is so different about me?"

"Well, the outfit is extremely stretchy and it can fit any form. So when you change the uniform won't be ruined."

"That's amazing."

Ororo handed the uniform to her and she quickly changed into it. The uniform was form fitting and it was mainly black with an X on her right breast. It came with a metal belt but Jean suggested she not wear it for the time being. The uniform had no sleeves or pant legs because without them it allowed her to transform into mainly any animal without limitations. She was given arm length gloves and boots that were made of the same fabric.

They walked out of the room and Morgan was happy in her new uniform. They were talking when Jean ran by them. She seemed to be in a panic and quickly told them what happened. Apparently, she found the Professor unconscious in the Cerebro chamber and she didn't know what caused it. He was now in a medical room recovering from the accident. Jean needed someone to look over him.

"I could do it," Morgan volunteered.

"Thank you," Jean smiled. "I really need to go fix the machine."

Jean ran off in the direction of the Cerebro chamber and Ororo showed her where the Professor was. It wasn't very far away; it was the same room they brought all the injured students. The Professor looked so helpless attached to a few machines and he seemed lifeless. Morgan walked up to him and noticed his eyes were still open. She waved a hand in front of his face but his eyes were out of focus. Ororo gave her a chair and left the room.

"I'm going to be here a very long time," she sat down.

The Professor was the most powerful mutant she knew and she didn't understand how he could have ended up like this. She sat in the chair watching all the machines. That was the first time since arriving at the school that she realized the Professor wouldn't be around forever. She placed her on his and hoped that he would make it. He had taught her everything she knew about her powers and mutants. It would be horrible if he didn't make it.

"Professor," she leaned closer. "Thank you."

She knew he could hear her. She learned from her studies in medical school that talking to unconscious people would help them recover. She started talking about her family and life back in Canada. It was nice talking to someone and having them listen. She began to smile as she talked about the X-men. It was an interesting group of people, all from around the world and yet they were brought together because they were different.

There was a silence hanging in the room and she sighed. Cerebro was broken and only the Professor could work it. Magneto was going to make his move with his machine and they might be too late to react. The sound of the door opening snapped Morgan out of her thoughts and she turned around to see Logan walking in. She quickly stood up and faced him. He smirked as her looked at her in the new uniform.

"Nice outfit," he walked closer. "It suits you."

"Thanks," she smirked. "I like it a lot."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yah," she looked up at him. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," he looked away.

"Aw, is Logan worried about me?" she teased him.

"How's the Professor?" he quickly changed the subject.

Logan would always change the subject when it came to showing _feelings_ towards another person. She turned to the Professor and sighed. She told him about the incident and about his medical situation. He understood immediately and turned to leave. Before he left, Morgan grabbed his arm and looked into his eyes. The events recently were making her worried about his health. She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Logan…"

"Everything is going to be alright," he pulled away.

They heard yelling from down the hall and they looked at each other. It sounded like Scott and it sounded argent. They both ran out of the room and saw Scott running down the hallways with Jean in his arms. She seemed to be half conscious but she was having trouble walking. He quickly told them what happened and that they would have to act fast. Jean had found out where Magneto was after fixing Cerebro.

"Logan come with me," he headed down the hall. "Morgan stay with the Professor."

"But I want to come. I can help."

"Yes, help my staying here."

She walked back into the room and sat down on the chair. She was quite mad that Scott wouldn't let her go. If the Professor was well, he would have let her go without thinking about it twice. She was an able bodied mutant and her powers could be useful. Morgan looked down at the Professor, thought for a moment and stood up.

"Sorry, Professor."

Logan walked into the _Blackbird_ and sat in one of the seats. This was his first time in the aircraft and he was quite impressed. The Professor, when he first arrived at the school, had explained what it was used for. He knew one day he would be able to go inside and fly around. Scott and Ororo were flying the ship and Jean was sitting next to time. He shifted in his seat trying to get comfortable since he wasn't used to his uniform. Most of the uniforms were skin tight but at the same time they were flexible. It allowed them to do whatever they wanted in battle.

The aircraft took off in the middle of the night. The engine made some noise when it was leaving the estate but after that it felt they weren't even flying. Logan sat in his seat and examined his claws. He thought the outfit looked pretty cool. His head snapped around as he heard a noise coming from the back of the aircraft. Jean turned her head wondering what caught his attention. He got out of his seat and headed to the back of the ship.

It seemed empty but he knew someone was there. Logan stood for a moment, listening and when he was about to turn around he heard a sneeze. He quickly turned around, walked towards the back cupboard and slowly opened it. A pair of luminescent yellow green eyes looked up at him.

Morgan waved as a smile crossed her face and she sneezed shortly after. He regarded her with the weirdest look ever. She guessed it was the fact that she was supposed to be back the estate watching over the Professor but instead she was sitting on the floor in the back cupboard of an aircraft. He back away from the door and she slowly came out of the dusty area sneezing. Her nose was very sensitive to dust.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought I could help." She looked down.

"Just don't get in the way."

They walked back to the bridge and Morgan tried to go unnoticed but Jean turned around and saw her. The three adults were ready to pounce on her with questions and they started to get angry at her. She quickly sat down and put her feet on the chair. She thought coming on this little rescue mission was a big mistake. The rest of the ride was very quiet and Morgan kept playing with her hair. She looked out of the window once and quickly sat back in her seat. She didn't realize how high they were flying and she was afraid of heights.

Magneto was going to be there with his machine and Marie was in trouble. Cyclops landed the aircraft and he quickly opened the hatch. They all jumped out of their seats and headed for the exit. Animorph looked up at the Statue of Liberty in awe. She had seen it on the television before but it didn't look as big as it did now. She looked at the top and noticed movement. It was Magneto and his machine. Her heart sank and she realized they were heading to the top of the statue which was very _very_ high up.

"Look," she whispered. "They're at the top."

"How do you know?" Storm looked at her.

"I can see them."

They all headed into the statue without another word. To their surprise it was a gift shop. There were items in glass cases and miniature displays of the statue. They slowly walked through the room making sure there were no traps or ambushes. Animorph nearly jumped fifteen feet when she heard sirens coming from behind her. Wolverine had walked through the metal detector and his metal skeleton set it off. He quickly clawed through it and the noise was silenced.

Logan stopped walking and he seemed to be listening for something. His eyes were darting around the room as if he could see some invisible being walking around the room. Animorph walked forward to make sure the coast was clear. Suddenly, her eyes caught a flash of blue and then she felt a surge of pain in the side of her face. Her body flipped to the side and hit the ground hard. Everyone's gasped in shock to see two Morgans, one standing and one regaining herself on the floor.

"Looks like the real thing is a dud," an evil smile crossed her face.

"Ani, get over here," Storm gestured for the real one.

She kept her eyes locked onto the imposter and tried to find out a fault in their copying ways. When Morgan rejoined the group, there was a gust of wind, many displays were broken and most of the X-Men scattered. Another opponent had entered the room and was ready to cause them a little trouble. The imposter quickly fled from the battle with the Wolverine running after them in a blink rage.

Storm had her hands full with the new coming mutant. Animorph looked around and noticed the coast was clear. She quickly dashed through the halls to find a way to the upper levels. The elevator wasn't functioning and she found that out after waiting a few minutes rapidly pressing the up button. Her eyes darted around the hallway looking for another way.

Meanwhile, the other X-Men had problems of their own; of course, they were more difficult then finding the way to the top of the building. Storm was having difficulty catching Toad in one place since he would jump around without stopping. He jumped around from the ceiling to the floor and back. It was hard attacking him physically; it was like trying to hit a small bouncy ball with a twig. She was getting frustrated and decided to use her natural talents.

She spread out her arms as her eyes become completely white. The Frog turned his head around just in time to feel an electrical surge coarse through his body. He fell to the ground in a heap of ashes and a few charred body parts. Storm smiled as she noticed he was still alive and summoned her power once again. Toad tried to flee in a chance to save his life but lighting can hit any object with its being controlled.

Logan thrust forward and screamed in frustration as he missed his target again. This mutant was faster then most and he noticed that it was trained in the arts of physical contact. It also didn't help that this mutant was immediately him and occasionally the forms would change into people he knew. He slashed his claws through the air once again but he was learning the style of the mutant and he could easy counter them.

Animorph ran through the halls and quickly met up with Jean and Cyclops. She had no clue what they were doing but it seemed Jean had ran through a hurricane and survived. They ran together to the stairs to head to the top levels when a door burst opened and to reveal Wolverine. Cyclops immediately placed his hands on the side of his glasses and was ready to fire. Logan quickly through up his arms hoping that he wouldn't fire.

"Hey, it's me," he glared.

"How do I know it's you?"

"You're a dick," he said bluntly.

"Welcome back."

Morgan couldn't help but laugh. It was the perfect reason to prove that it was him. Cyclops and he didn't really have the greatest relationship. One could say that he was a little protective of Jean. As a group, they rushed up the spiral staircase hoping to reason the machine in time. The X-men looked up as they passed the last step and all the eyes were directed up the machine that was in clear view but there was no sign of Magneto.

The four walked forward but Wolverine was stuck in one place. His eyes were moving and he was breathing properly but he couldn't bring himself to move forward. Animorph looked up, noticed someone slowly floating down and quickly changed into a small rodent to hide in the corner.

Magneto landed as if he didn't weight anything at all. The X-men were pushed into the molding of the statue and metal bindings wrapped around their bodies. They walked right in his little trap. Now they could only watch as his machine mutated the world's most powerful people. Animorph creped out of her hiding place as Magneto floated away.

She had a choice; either try to set them free using her magnetism powers or go stop Magneto. She looked up at Logan and then to Jean. It was a silent stare; words didn't have to explain her decision.

**

* * *

A/N:** My History exam is over and now I have Math and Science. So this weekend I am studying and writing when my parents aren't looking. evil smile

Anyway, tell me what you guys think. Said to say, there are only a few more chapters until the end. But don't worry; I'm working on part two. I have 11 pages so far. **So please, REVIEW!**


	12. Departure

_Chapter 12 - Departure_

Marie was struggling against her suppressor to free herself. They placed metal clamps on her wrists so that she couldn't run far if she decided to pull a move on them. Magneto raised his hand and automatically it forced the teenager to hold onto the column. The machine started to generate power as soon as he placed his hands upon her face.

Her senses became heightened as new powers were coursing threw her body. The magnetism made all the hairs in the back of her neck and on her arms stand up. Magneto stepped away with the help of Sabertooth. He was going to be temporally weakened but the X-Men were taken care off.

A red wing black bird flew by and landed on the railing. Magneto regarded the bird with much confusion considering these birds were only found in the very north and it was a little early for their migration. Suddenly, as if a blink of an eye, the bird changed into a familiar figure and she didn't seem very pleased.

He quickly suggested for Sabertooth to go check up on the others just in case they had escaped as well. Animorph had a perfect view of the both the machine and where everyone else was. She kept herself on guard as she watched the hairy man go down the stairs to have a little visit. Her eyes grew wide as she watched Logan retract his claws and fall to the ground.

"N-"

She was cut off by Magneto slapping her in the face. She had totally forgotten about him and when she tried to counterattack him, he simply attacked her with a piece of metal. This time she lost her balance and stumbled for the railing. Magneto saw his chance and took it. His hand flew up into the air and the railing gave way. It felt as if time froze as she began to fall. She felt her body collide with the railing before the plunging down the side of the statue and towards the water. There was no sound but yet she could feel herself screaming at the top of her lungs.

Nothing was going through her head but she tried many times to change into something. At the last second before she hit the water she changed into an owl and flew across the great pool. She slowly made her way towards the top of the huge green woman. She flew around looking for Magneto but he was no where to be seen. It was as if he had disappeared again but when she landed a huge piece of metal flew right at her.

She dodged it and was forced to change back into a human. The machine was giving off its rays and she could feel it weaving through her being as if it was encoding something into her DNA. It was slowly drained her energy and she could hardly keep her eyes open.

Logan was holding on tight to the top of the machine. It was his idea for Storm to blow some wind around as Jean used her telekinesis to fly him up to the machine. He drew his claws and thrust them towards the machine but his reached was stop short. He looked up to see Magneto trying to stop him. He didn't want his plans to be spoiled by the X-Men. It was like Charles not to understand their cause. Logan was trying to force pass his magnetism and it was clearly impossible. Suddenly, there was a bean of red and Magneto fell to the ground screaming in pain. The machine broke into pieces as his claws tore through the metal. His body fell into the machine and he quickly scrambled to Marie's side.

Her face had no expression what so ever and some of her hair was white. He held her close trying to wake her up. He remembered when they first met, on the snowy roads of Alberta. She was so helpless and had no where to go. Xavier brought her in and she found a place to fit in. Logan took off his gloves and thought for a moment. The last time she touched him he thought he was going to die. She had the power to suck people's being right out of them. But in his case, she took his healing factor. He placed his hand on the side of her face and prepared for the pain but it never came. He slowly opened his eyes in disbelief, she was really gone. Suddenly, as it caught him off guard, he could feel his life being pried away. His latest wounds were opening up again. Marie's eyes were slowly opening when she realized what was happening; she pulled away and watched him fall to the ground. She tried to wake him but it was impossible. Blood was pouring out of his wounds and she called for help.

The X-Men ran up the stairs and noticed the two bodies. Cyclops and Jean headed towards Logan and Storm quickly picked up Morgan. The area was a total disaster. The machine's pieces were every where and the summit meeting was completely ruined. It was best for the X-men to leave the area before something else happened. Police helicopters arrived before they left and took Magneto away. It was about time, the captured him. They could finally keep away from the world. He would be placed in a safe place until he comes too.

Morgan woke up feeling different. What happened at Liberty Island was fresh in her memory. She sat up and remembered. Was Logan alive? Did they beat Magneto? She ran out of her room and looked around for one of the X-Men. The school was very quiet but when she reached one of the windows, the voices of the students reached her ear. She quickly pressed the button of the elevator to the lower levels and waited.

Jean walked into the room with her white lab coat and walked over to one of the tables. Logan was all patched up and lying on the table. They had to bring him back from the Liberty Island incident immediately since he might have died of major blood lose. She was going to change his bandages and put on new ones. She took off the one on his forehead and noticed it was completely healed. Just in case, she checked the rest and noticed they were all healed. She started to take them all off when she felt him move and grab her hand.

"That tickles," he slowly woke up.

"Welcome back," she smiled.

"How's Rogue"

"She's fine. It seems that she is very fond of you," she leaned in closer to tell him.

"Well, tell her that my heart belongs to another"

At that moment, Morgan ran into the room and she was happy to see Logan was alright. She slowly walked over to the table with a huge smile on her face. He was glad to see her too. Jean gave them some time alone and walked over to see the Professor. He was still in his coma but he was doing better than before. She was hoping that he would come back soon considering all the commotion was over.

Morgan was holding his hand when she looked up to see the Professor blinking and moving around. Jean was right by the side greeting him back to reality. He recovered greatly after that. The redhead helped him in his wheelchair and from there they left the room. Morgan turned to face Logan. He was putting back on his shirt and when he stood up she hugged him. It was great to see him again, to be in his arms.

"I'm glad to see you're alright," she smiled.

"What would you do without me?" he joked.

She giggled and kissed him on the cheek. It is sarcasm was one of his greater traits or at least one of the traits that didn't get him in trouble. He held her for a few moments and he could feel something was different. She seemed the same and looked the same but her presence was different. He brushed it off and he went to get talk to the Professor. Since he was awake now, he was going to ask about his past. It was still a little unclear and he wanted to remember it.

It was a beautiful sunny day, students were playing in the courtyard, some were in their classes and the incident at the island was long forgotten. Morgan was in the stable cleaning. Because of her powers, the Professor nominated her for animal care. She didn't mind it either since she enjoyed talking to the animals and learning about them.

She was putting away some of the cleaning items when she heard footsteps outside the stable. She closed the closet door and turned around just in time to see Ororo walking in. she smiled and told her that the Professor wanted to talk. They walked together as Mango followed them in the trees. Everything seemed very calm now, there was no major danger towards the school but there would be one towards the whole mutant community. The Professor knew it and some of the X-Men would figure it out eventually.

Morgan walked just outside of the Professor's office and he was just coming out. She greeted him and he seemed to back to normal. It was amazing to see how fast he recovered from his coma. They walked together in silence. She was waiting for him to say the first words or she was trying to find something to start a good conversation. He stopped his wheelchair in front of a huge bay window and she stood beside him.

"I see you still haven't heard," he looked out the window.

"Heard what Professor? Is something wrong"

"Logan left this morning. He's going to look for his past"

"Oh," she lowered her head. "He never told me"

"He didn't tell anyone," he looked up at her. "That is why I wanted to talk to you"

"Yes"

"Jean can bring you home and you could go live with your father. You have the chose Morgan. Live here with us or live back home"

Morgan looked down at the Professor. It was hard to choose between this wonderful place and her family back home, or what was left of it. She didn't even know if her father was still alive or if he even lived back at their house anymore. But there was this missing piece in her heart that she wanted to fill. Maybe seeing her family was the thing to fill it back in. She looked back at the Professor and smiled. She knew he was reading her mind and he smiled when he found his answer.

**

* * *

A/N:** Well this is the second to last chapter. I hope you guys liked this fanfic. I worked very hard and hopefully you will continue to read the sequel. **Thanks a lot and review with any last minute comments.**


	13. Final Move

_Chapter 13 – Final Move_

_Outside a snow covered house in the far north, was a lone person standing, looking up at the well light house. It had been a long time since she had been there and it brought back many happy memories. The front door opened and a middle aged man holding his briefcase walked out. When he turned around the case fell to the ground and all the papers inside burst out. His eyes filled with tears as he saw his daughter standing in the driveway. The young woman had a great big smile on her face and she waved to him. Joy filled both of their hearts as he welcomed her home with a hug._

The Institute had been very quite since the departure of two of the best X-Men about a month or two ago. Some of the students missed Logan but Rogue missed him the most. She had grown very close to him and she missed his smart comments and rebellious ways. Only a few missed Morgan but she was new to the mutant world and they knew she would come back soon. Ororo had been helping out the Professor a lot with the students and this weekend he decided to let her have a free weekend.

She was making herself coffee while she turned on the television. She browsed through the channels and something caught her eye. She couldn't believe her eyes; she had to check twice to make sure she was seeing correctly. A smile crossed her as she called for everyone else to come over and see. As the three adults walked into the room, they all smile. Morgan was waving to the camera and holding up her gold metal with a smile on her face. She had finally made it to the Olympics and won a gold metal for her country. They were all glad to see she was back to her normal life but they knew she would be coming around for a visit very soon.

**To Be Continued**

In

_Part Two of the X Trilogy_

**Turn of the Tide**

**

* * *

A/N:** Well, this is the last chapter. I hope you guys liked this story and part two will up very soon. Please stick around and read more. **REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW!**

The next Part will be up around the end of July for sure. I am going away camping from today until the middle of July. Have a great summer and happy reading.


End file.
